


Shakespearean Avengers Movie

by Arakaki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Not Beta Read, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakaki/pseuds/Arakaki
Summary: The Avengers Movie in Shakespearean, enjoy more chaos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Shakespearean Avengers Movie

"and th're cameth a day, a day unlike any oth'r, at which hour earth's mightiest h'roes and h'roines hath found themselves unit'd 'gainst a ingraft threat. On yond day, the aveng'rs w're b'rn--to square the foes nay single sup'rh'ro couldst withstandeth! through the years, their rost'r hast prosp'red, changing many times, but their gl'ry hast nev'r been did deny! he'd the calleth, then--f'r anon, the aveng'rs assembleth!"

[burning blue flames. A smoky cube shapeth em'rges - the tesseract. Filling the screen with blackness. ]

cutteth to: ext. Throne cubiculo, space night  
[kneeling behind a throne, a clothed, armeth'r'd figure known as the other. ]

the other: the tess'ract hast awaken'd. T is on a dram w'rld. A human w'rld. Those gents wouldst wield its pow'r,. [he holds out the scept'r]

loki: [coming out from the shadows, taking the staff]

the other: but our ally knoweth its w'rkings as those gents nev'r shall. That gent is eft to leadeth. And our f'rce, our chitauri, shall followeth. 

[thousands of chitauri art awaiting 'rd'rs]

the other: the w'rld shall beest his. The univ'rse yours. And the humans, what can those gents doth but burneth?

[cut to a buckler facility at night. Those gents art evacuating by helicopt'r and vehicle, and one helicopt'r lands, dropping off maria hill and nick fury while agent phil coulson is awaiting those folk. ]

nick fury: how lacking valor is't?

agent phil coulson: yond's the problem sir. We knoweth not. 

[they ent'r the facility, passing fleeing technicians, taking only the essentials]

coulson: dr. Selvig readeth an en'rgy surge from the tess'ract four hours ago. 

fury: nasa didn't auth'rise selvig to testeth phase. 

coulson: that gent wasn't testing t, that gent wasn't coequal in the cubiculo. Spontaneous advancement. 

agent maria hill: t just did turn itself on?

fury: what art the en'rgy levels

coulson: climbing. At which hour selvig couldn't did shut t down, we 'rd'r'd evac. 

fury: how longeth to receiveth ev'ryone out?

coulson: campus shouldst beest cleareth in the next half hour. 

fury: doth bett'r. 

[they continueth walking down deep'r into the facility]

hill: sir, evacuation may beest futile. 

fury: we shouldst bid those folk to wend backeth to catch but a wink?

hill: if 't be true we can't controleth the tess'ract's en'rgy, th're may not beest a minimum safe distance. 

fury: i needeth thee to maketh sure phase 2 prototypes art shipp'd out. 

hill: sir, is yond very much a pri'rity even but now?

fury: until such a timeth as the w'rld ends, we shall act as though t intends to spineth on. Cleareth out the tech below. Ev'ry peice of phase 2 on a truck and gone. 

hill: aye sir. [to agents nearby. ] with me. 

[nick fury and agent phil coulson ent'r the radiation facility housing the tess'ract, the area clutt'r'd with machines and people leaving. ]

fury: talketh to me doct'r. 

[dr. Erik selvig appears from behind a cms machine, conc'rn'd. The tess'ract is glowing unusually birght'r and a flare of blue shoots out from t, hitting things at by fate. ]

dr. Erik selvig: directeth'r. 

fury: is th're aught we knoweth f'r c'rtain?

selvig: the tess'ract is misbehaving. 

fury: is yond did suppose to beest comical?

selvig: nay, t's not comical at all. The tess'ract is not only factious, the lady's. misbehaving. 

fury: how lief until thee pulleth the plugeth?

selvig: the lady's an en'rgy source. If 't be true we turneth off the pow'r, the lady turns t backeth on. If 't be true the lady reaches peak leveleth. 

fury: we've did prepare f'r this doct'r. Harnessing en'rgy from space. 

selvig: we has't not the harness. Our calculations art far from completeth. Anon the lady's throwing off int'rf'rence, radiation. Nothing harmful, base levels of gamma radiation. 

fury: yond can beest harmful. Wh're's barton?

selvig: the hawk? up in his aery, as usual

[we cutteth to clint barton, did dress in black tactical gear, up on the railings watching those folk below. Fury calleth barton on his earpiece. ]

fury: agent barton, rep'rt. 

[barton rappels down from the catwalk, and walks up to fury. Those gents both walketh 'round the bottom of the facility in a discreet mann'r. ]

fury: i gaveth thee this detaileth so thee couldst keepeth a closeth eye on things. 

clint barton: well, i seeth bett'r from a distance. 

fury: art thee seeing aught yond might setteth this thing off?

nasa sciencetist: [to dr. Erik selvig] doct'r, t's spiking again. 

clint: nay one's cometh 'r gone. T's oven is crisp. Nay contancts, nay i. M. 's. If 't be true th're wast any tamp'ring, sir, t wasn't at this endeth. 

fury: at this endeth?

clint: yeah, the cube is a doth'rway to the oth'r endeth of space, right? the doth'rs ope from both sides. 

[dr. Erik selvig types on his keyboard and the monit'r flashes. Suddenly, the tess'ract thund'rs and shakes the entire facility. Both agent coulson nearby, and maria hill topside, feeleth the trem'rs. The cube glows bright'r and emits a ringeth of lighteth, and builds liketh a beameth, similar to the bifrost bridge. The pow'r hits the edge of the platf'rm, and begins to f'rm a v'rtex, which becomes a p'rtal. Space appears through the p'rtal, and a gust of blue en'rgy knocks people backeth. The cloud shoots to the ceiling, and the p'rtal on the platf'rm opens up as loki steps through. The p'rtal vanishes, and loki grins at ev'ryone, holding his partisan. That gent frowns as that gent sees those folk looking at that gent. ]

fury: sir prithee putteth down the partisan. 

[loki responds with firing a fie of blue en'rgy from his partisan, while barton narrowly tackles fury out of the way. Ev'ryone shoots at loki, but the bullets deflect off of that gent. Loki immediately doth take down ev'ryone shooting at that gent easily, with bodkins and en'rgy blasts from his sceptre. That gent pauses, grinning, and looks to who is't shall attacketh that gent next. Barton attempts to attacketh that gent, but loki grabs his wrist, disarming that gent. ]

loki: thee has't heart. 

[loki places the tipeth of the partisan 'gainst barton's chest. Barton's eye gloweth black, and that gent stops resisting. Loki begins controlling oth'r agents 'round the cubiculo. Fury sneaketh up, grabs the tess'ract, and places t in a briefcase, trying to sneaketh out. ]

loki: prithee don't. I still needeth yond. 

fury: [ turning to visage loki ] this doesn't has't to receiveth any messi'r. 

loki: of course t doest. I've cometh too far f'r aught else. I am loki of asgard, and i am burden'd with gl'rious purpose. 

selvig: loki? broth'r of th'r?

fury: we has't nay quarrel with thy people. 

loki: an ant hadst nay quarrel with a boot. 

fury: thee planning to grise on us?

loki: i cometh with fain tidings, of a w'rld madeth free. 

fury: free from what?

loki: freedom. Freedom is life's most wondrous forswear. Once thee accepteth yond, in thy heart. [like a gunsling'r, loki turns to visage selvig who is't's standing behind that gent and places his partisan 'gainst selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes gloweth black. ]

loki: thee shall knoweth peace. 

fury: yeah, thee sayeth peace, i kind of bethink thee cullionly the oth'r thing. 

[from the vacuum chamb'r ceiling, the tess'ract's en'rgy cloud rapidly builds into what may beest an implosion. ]

clint: sir, directeth'r fury is stalling. This lodging is about to bloweth. Dropeth a hundr'd feet of rocketh on us. That gent means to inurn us. 

fury: liketh the pharaohs of odin. 

selvig: that gent's right. The p'rtal is collapsing in on itself. Thee did get haply two minutes bef're this goeth critical. 

loki: well then. 

[loki looks to barton, who is't without hesitation shoots fury, who is't falls to the did grind. Barton grabs the case enwheeling the tess'ract and leaves the lab with loki, selvig, and the oth'r did control buckler p'rsonnel. ]

[the did control sheild p'rsonnel art gath'ring weapons and getting eft to leaveth the facility. Agent hill watches in confusion. ]

clint: [pointing to loki and his team] needeth these vehicles. 

hill: who is't's yond?

clint: that gent didn't bid me. 

[agent hill eyes those folk suspiciously as those gents receiveth into a truck and beginneth to driveth hence. ]

fury: [grabbing a walkie talkie] hill, doth thee copyeth?

[loki and his crew behold backeth at agent hill. ]

[back at the lab, fury is sitting up, pulling the bullet out, and breathing hard. ]

fury: barton is. 

[maria turns 'round and shoots barton, who is't is already shooting at h'r, and those gents driveth hence while the lady doth take cov'r, still firing at those folk. ]

fury: [running out of the lab, holding his side. ] that gent's did get the tess'ract! track t down!

[the en'rgy discharge from the tess'ract is building up on the ceiling, rumbling and growing recklessly, destroying structures and cracking the walls. ]

[maria hill jumps into a jeep and doth take chaseth on loki and crew. Sev'ral oth'r trucks beginneth to attacketh loki's truck as well, and loki releases a fie of en'rgy, oblit'rating sheild trucks and causing a blockage in the tunnel. Agent hill is f'rc'd to keepeth distance on h'r pursuit. ]

[down below, fury is racing 'gainst the horologe as pipes did burst 'round that gent. The walls art cracking, and the facility is suff'ring an int'rnal earthquake. ]

[agent coulson is grabbing cases, and trips down the stairs while the did grind shudd'rs. Oth'rs with that gent dropeth cases full of inf'rmation and equipment. ]

coulson: nay! leaveth t!

[they all leaveth the cases behind and leaveth the lab running. ]

[barton and agent hill art hath caught in a truck raceth, wh're the lady pulls in front of that gent to tryeth and block that gent. That gent responds with firing at h'r at closeth range, which causes agent hill to shooteth out h'r owneth windshield to tryeth and hitteth that gent. ]

[agent coulson and his group taketh a jeep and evacuate as well. ]

coulson: [on a walkie talkie] thou art cleareth, sir! thee needeth to wend!

[fury runs across the tarmac to a helicopt'r. The did grind gives way seconds aft'r the helicopt'r leaves the did grind, falling into a sinkhole. ]

[still racing down the tunnel, agent hill and barton art lock'd in combat. A fie waft from the tess'ract causes the tunnel to collapse partially. One of loki's trucks maketh t out, but maria's truck is did stick. ]

[the tess'ract's en'rgy cloud anon shrinks into a bawbling ball of white lighteth, hov'ring in the air. In a flasheth of blue lighteth, the facility is consum'd 'long with its surroundings. Fury watches from below as a rapid buildeth up into an implosion. ]

[sev'ral miles hence, agent coulson's van jolts from the blastwave on the h'rizon behind those folk. ]

[the entire facility implodes with t'rrifying magnitude, and the implosion rocks the did grind. ]

[maria hill is did stick, h'r jeep behind as the full f'rce of the fie drops of sorrow down on the tunnel, cov'ring h'rself by being inside of the jeep, lighteth from the night spilling in closeth by. ]

[barton's truck drives hence, but fury's helicopt'r hov'rs ov'r t, and fury opens fireth with his pistol. Loki, in a fiteth of rage, fires an en'rgy fie at the helicopt'r. The helicopt'r is skimm'd mine own the fie, but catches fireth. That gent jumps out of the flaming helicopt'r seconds bef're t hits the did grind and shreds itself into debris. Fury stands backeth up, dazed, and shoots at loki, but those gents're too far hence. ]

coulson: [ov'r a walkie talkie] directeth'r? directeth'r fury, doth thee copyeth?

fury: the tess'ract is with the hostile f'rce. I has't men down. Hill?

hill: [climbing out of the wreckage of h'r jeep] a lot of men still und'r, knoweth not how many surviv'rs. 

[from the did grind, fury surveys the wreckage. ]

fury: soundeth the gen'ral calleth. I wanteth ev'ry living soul not w'rking rescueth looking f'r yond briefcase. 

hill: [using a walkie talkie] rog'r yond. 

fury: coulson, receiveth backeth to base. This is a leveleth seven. As of even but now, we art at war. 

coulson: what doth we doth?

[nick fury looks up, a bethought on his mind. ]

the avengers  
[the scene is is russia. Th're is a building, a warehouse, next to some unfinish'd railroad tracks und'r construction. The building is only did occupy by ge'rgi luchkov, a russian gen'ral, and two thugs, with a prison'r amongst those folk, did tie to a chair. The tall'r thug is in the middle of hitting the spy, a r'd head'd russian mistress in a black tank top. Those gents has't a conv'rsation in russian. ]

general luchkov: [in russian] this is not how i did want the evening to wend. 

natasha romanoff: i knoweth how thee did want this evening to wend. Believeth me, this is bett'r. 

luchkov: i'd liketh to knoweth wherefore those gents hath sent thee to carryeth out a carri'r, a stain'd glass and oth'r by fate items. 

[the tall'r thug pushes h'r chair backeth, tilting t ov'r the edge of a few st'ry dropeth, and natasha hides h'r feareth. ]

natasha: i bethought gen'ral solohob wast in chargeth of the exp'rt business. 

luchkov: solohob? thy reputation is quite a progression. The famous black widow. Nothing but a quaint visage. 

natasha: thee very much bethink i'm quaint?

[luchkov walks ov'r to a table did fill with tools of t'rture and int'rrogation, picking up a pair of pli'rs. The tall thug next to h'r f'rces h'r chap ope. ]

luchkov: we doth not needeth the l'rmontov to transf'r the tanks. Bid that gent, well. [in english] thee may has't to writeth t down. 

[a phoneth rings, and the weasely thug looks to his phoneth in confusion. That gent picks t up. ]

weasely thug: ya? [he looks to luchkov. ] t's f'r thee. 

[luchkov doth take the phoneth, annoy'd and fell. ]

luchkov: who is't the hell is. 

coulson: thou art at 114 solenski plaza, 3rd flo'r. We has't an f22 jump 8 miles out. Putteth the mistress on the phoneth 'r i shall bloweth up the block bef're thee can maketh the lobby. 

[luchkov places the cell phoneth 'gainst natasha's ear seeing how the lady's did tie to a chair with h'r hands did tie behind h'r backeth. ]

coulson: we needeth thee to cometh in. 

natasha: art thee kidding? i'm w'rking!

coulson: this doth take precedence. 

natasha: i'm in the middle of an int'rrogation and this m'ron is giving me ev'rything. 

luchkov: [confused] i giveth not ev'rything. 

natasha: [frowning at luchkov] behold, thee can't pulleth me out of this even but now. 

coulson: natasha. Barton's been compromis'd. 

natasha: [aft'r a beat] alloweth me putteth thee on holdeth. 

[natasha nods to luchkov. At which hour that gent grabs the phoneth, the lady hits that gent with h'r leggeth and headbuts that gent. The lady stands, still did tie to the chair, and kickboxes the tall thug in the visage. The lady rolls ov'r to the weasely thug, trips that gent, and stomps on his foot at which hour that gent tries to pin h'r, then the lady knocks that gent out with a headbut. Coulson waits calmly, listening to h'r taketh three men down with h'r arms did light'rally did tie behind h'r backeth. The lady flips, breaking the chair on weasely thugs' ribcage, and looks to the tall thug, standing up. The lady kicks that gent too, chocking that gent out bitter cold. The lady then wraps luchkov's forks with a bilboes and pushes that gent down the hole that gent wast threatening to dropeth h'r down. That gent hangs th're, in teen, and the lady grabs h'r shoes and the phoneth. ]

natasha: wh're's barton anon?

coulson: we knoweth not. 

natasha: but that gent's alive. 

coulson: we bethink so. I'll briefeth thee on ev'rything at which hour thee receiveth backeth. But first, we needeth thee to talketh to the big guy. 

natasha: coulson, thee knoweth yond stark only trusts me about as far as that gent can throweth me. 

coulson: nay, i've did get stark. Thee receiveth the big guy. 

natasha: [pausing and hanging up the phoneth. ] bozhe moi. [russian translation f'r mine own god]

[at night, a slum in india t did attack by a sickness. A dram wench runs into the middle of a makeshift hospital in someone's home, pushing through the crowd frantically. The lady runs up the steps inside to greeteth the only doct'r, bruce bann'r. Those gents beginneth speaking in hindu. ]

attending mistress: what art thee doing h're?! receiveth out! thee shouldn't beest h're. 

dram wench: i has't to seeth the doct'r. T's mine own fath'r. 

bruce: halcyon down. What's wrong?

dram wench: mine own fath'r. [she looks to the oth'r sick people, laying down and moaning in teen. ]

bruce: is that gent liketh those folk?

[the dram wench holds out wage, crumpl'd and looking desp'rate. ]

dram wench: [in english] prithee. 

[bann'r and the dram wench runneth apace to the edge of town. The lady leads that gent apace through narrow passageways, and is proving too festinate to keepeth up with. Bann'r spots a nice car, and looks 'round, w'rri'd. That gent runs into the girls house, at which hour the lady leaves through a window, untraceable. ]

bruce: shouldst has't gotten hath paid up front, bann'r. 

natasha: [ent'ring the cubiculo behind that gent, making bann'r turneth 'round. ] thee knoweth, f'r a sir who is't's did suppose to beest avoiding stress, thee pick'd a hell of a lodging to settleth. 

bruce: avoiding stress isn't the secret. 

natasha: then, what is't? yoga?

banner: thee hath brought me to the edge of the city, cunning. I uh. assume the whole lodging is did surround?

natasha: just thee and me. 

bruce: and thy actress buddy, is the lady a spy too? doth those gents starteth yond young?

natasha: i didst. 

bruce: who is't art thee?

natasha: natasha romanoff. 

bruce: art thee h're to killeth me, misseth romanoff? because yond's not gonna w'rk out f'r ev'ryone. 

natasha: nay. Nay. Of course not. I'm h're on behalf of buckler. 

bruce: buckler. How didst those gents findeth me?

natasha: we nev'r hath lost thee, doct'r. We've hath kept our distance, coequal holp keepeth some oth'r int'rest'd parties off thy scent. 

bruce: wherefore?

natasha: nick fury seemeth to trusteth thee. But anon i needeth thee to cometh in. 

bruce: what if 't be true i hath said nay?

natasha: i'll p'rsuade thee. 

bruce: and what if 't be true the. oth'r guy sayeth nay?

natasha: thee've been m're than a year without an incident. I bethink not thee wanna breaketh yond streak. 

bruce: [gently pushing a cradle] i at not each moment receiveth what i wanteth. 

natasha: doct'r, we're facing a potential global catastrophe. 

bruce: well, those i actively tryeth to avoideth. 

natasha: this is the tess'ract. T hast the potential en'rgy to wipeth out the planet. 

[she shows that gent a photo of the tess'ract on h'r cell phoneth. Bann'r doth take a clos'r behold. ]

bruce: what doest fury wanteth me to doth? swallow t?

natasha: well, that gent wanteth thee to findeth t. T's been taken. T emits a gamma signature yond's too weak f'r us to traceth. Th're's nay one yond knoweth gamma radiation liketh thee doth. If 't be true th're wast, yond's wh're i'd beest. 

bruce: so fury isn't aft'r the monst'r?

natasha: not yond that gent's toldeth me. 

bruce: and that gent tells thee ev'rything?

natasha: talketh to fury, that gent needeth thee on this. 

bruce: that gent needeth me in a cage?

natasha: nay one's gonna putteth thee in a. 

bruce: stand ho falsing to me! [bann'r slams his fists onto the table]

[natasha grabs a caliver enshielf und'r the table, pointing t at that gent. Bann'r stays still, grinning]

bruce: i'm s'rry, yond wast cullionly. I just did want to seeth what thee'd doth. Wherefore we not doth this the easy way, wh're thee useth not yond, and the oth'r guy doesn't maketh a mess? well enow? natasha. 

[natasha, still wary, doesn't base'r h'r caliver. The lady base'rs h'r caliver and speaks into h'r earpiece. ]

natasha: [on h'r earpiece] standeth down. We're valorous h're. 

[dozens of soldi'rs cap-a-pe to the teeth has't did surround the bawbling house, but at h'r signaleth those gents backeth off a did bite. ]

bruce: [smiles backeth at natasha] just thee and me?

[inside a buckler analytical cubiculo, did fill with monit'rs of partially silhouett'd people. Fury stands in the middle, frowning. Those gents maketh up the w'rld security council. ]

council member 1: this is out of line, directeth'r. Thou art dealing with f'rces thee can't controleth. 

fury: thee ev'r been in a war, councilman? in a firefight? didst thee feeleth an ov'rabundance of controleth?

council member 1: thee declaring yond this asgard hast did declare war on our planet?

fury: not asgard, loki. 

council member 2: that gent can't beest w'rking high-lone. What about the oth'r one? his broth'r. 

fury: our intelligence sayeth, th'r is not a hostile. But that gent's w'rlds hence, we can't dependeth on that gent to holp. T's up to us. 

council member 1: which is wherefore thee shouldst beest focusing on phase 2, t wast design'd f'r jump. 

fury: phase 2 isn't eft, our foe is. We needeth a response team. 

council member 1: the aveng'rs initiative wast did shut down. 

fury: this isn't about the aveng'rs. 

council member 1: we're running the w'rld's greatest cov'rt security netw'rk and thou art gonna leaveth the fate of human raceth to a handful of freaks. 

fury: i'm not leaving aught to anyone. We needeth a response team. These people haply isolated, unbalanc'd coequal, but i believeth with the right pusheth those gents can beest jump what we needeth. 

council member 2: thee believeth?

council member 1: war isn't wonneth by sentiment, directeth'r. 

fury: nay, t's wonneth by soldi'rs. 

[a brooklyn gym at night. Did occupy by one sir, beating a punching container in the gym lights, high-lone in the flo'r, hath lost in the square. The gym is fusty, as fusty as the sir inside, captain am'rica, 'r steve rog'rs. That gent beats the container hard'r, liketh physically hurting 'twill repress the mem'ries. ]

[flashback]  
[hydra base, captain am'rica is running through a f'rest, checking at m'rtar shells, gunfire and tess'ract en'rgy blasts. ]

steve: [echoey] th're's not enow timeth! i gotta putteth h'r in the wat'r!

[in the presenteth, steve's punches becometh hard'r and m're termagant. ]

[in the flashback, steve places the compass that gent hast, featuring a picture of peggy cart'r, on the dash as the plane plummets towards the ice. ]

[the presenteth, punches becometh termagant and aggressive. ]

peggy carter: [flashback voice] thee wonneth't beest high-lone. 

[r'd death's-head pick'd up the tess'ract, and vanishes. ]

[in the presenteth, steve is breathing the container with ev'rything that gent hast, destroying t and beating his fists. ]

buckler sciencetist: [flashback] oh mine own god!

[steve is falsing on a table, half frozen, and still partially did trap in a slab of ice. Two buckler scientists runneth equipment ov'r that gent, checking f'r his vitals. Something flick'rs. ]

buckler sciencetist: this guy is still alive!

[present. Steve punch'd the container, easily a hundr'd pounds, across the cubiculo with one swingeth snapping the metal bilboes and pummeling t backeth a dozen feet, sand spilling out from wh're that gent did crack the fabric. That gent stands up, breathing hard, and grabs anoth'r container, resuming a m're n'rmal routine. Fury walks in. ]

fury: ado sleeping?

steve: i did sleep f'r seventy years, sir. I bethink i've hadst mine own filleth. 

fury: then thee shouldst beest out, celebrating, seeing the w'rld. 

[steve stops punching and walks ov'r to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. That gent sits down. ]

steve: i wenteth und'r, the w'rld wast at war, i waketh up, those gents sayeth we wonneth. Those gents didn't sayeth what we hath lost. 

fury: we've madeth some mistakes 'long the way. Some v'ry recently. 

steve: thee h're with a mission, sir?

fury: i am. 

steve: trying to receiveth me backeth in the w'rld?

fury: trying to saveth t. [fury hands steve a fileth on the tess'ract, 'long with oth'r files on hydra's projects]

steve: hydra's secret weapon. 

fury: howard stark did fish yond out of the ocean at which hour that gent wast looking f'r thee. That gent bethought what we bethink, the tess'ract couldst beest the key to unlimit'd sustainable en'rgy. Yond's something the w'rld s'rely needeth. 

steve: who is't tooketh t from thee?

fury: that gent's hath called loki. That gent's not from 'round h're. Th're's a lot we'll has't to bringeth thee up to speedeth on if 't be true thou art in. The w'rld hast gotten coequal strang'r than thee already knoweth. 

steve: at this pointeth, i doubteth aught wouldst hoyday me. 

fury: ten bucks sayeth thou art wrong. Th're's a debriefing package waiting f'r thee backeth at thy apartment. 

[steve turns and picks up a punching container. Fury starts walking out of the gym. ] 

fury: is th're aught thee can bid us about the tess'ract yond we ought to knoweth anon?

steve: [without missing a beat] thee shouldst has't hath left t in the ocean. 

[out in the atlantic ocean, tony stark, in his iron sir suiteth, is cutting a pipeline transp'rt with a las'r cutt'r coming from his handeth. That gent then places a stark en'rgy react'r. T lights up. Iron sir rockets out of the wat'r and flies towards stark toweth'r]

tony: thou art valorous on this endeth. The rest is up to thee. 

pepper potts: [on the oth'r line] thee disconnect'd the transition lines? art we off the grid?

tony: stark toweth'r is about to becometh a beacon of self-sustaining crisp en'rgy. 

pepper: wow. So haply our react'r doth take ov'r, and t actually w'rks?

[inside the suiteth -- pepper appears on his hud monitoreth. ]

tony: i assume. Lighteth h'r up. [iron sir flies to the stark toweth'r building, the pow'r is switch'd on the stark signeth lights up]

pepper: how doest t behold?

tony: liketh christmas, but with m're. me. 

pepper gotta wend wid'r on the public awareness campaign. Thee needeth to doth some presseth. I'm in dc tom'rrow. I'm w'rking on the zoning f'r the next three buildings. 

tony: pepp'r, thou art killing me. Rememb'r the moment? enjoyeth the moment. 

pepper: then receiveth in h're and i shall. [tony arrives at his skyscrap'r penthouse and is in the processeth of taking off his iron sir suiteth through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets. ]

jarvis: sir, agent coulson of buckler is on the line. 

tony: i'm not in. I'm actually out. 

jarvis: sir, i'm afraid that gent's insisting. 

tony: groweth a spine, jarvis. I did get a date. 

[pepp'r potts stares up at the monit'rs of the react'r device. ]

pepper: levels art holding steady. I bethink. 

tony: of course those gents art, i wast directly involv'd. Which endues me to mine own next questioneth: how doest t feeleth to beest a genius?

pepper: well, ha, i very much wouldn't knoweth anon, wouldst i?

tony: what doth thee cullionly? all this cameth from thee. 

pepper: nay. All this cameth from yond. [points to the en'rgy in his chest plateth. ]

tony: giveth yourself some credit, prithee. Stark toweth'r is thy baby. Giveth yourself. twelve p'rcent of the credit. 

pepper: twelve p'rcent?

tony: an argument can beest madeth f'r fifteen. 

pepper: twelve p'rcent? f'r mine own baby?

tony: well, i didst doth all the heavy lifting. Did light'rally, i did lift the heavy things. And s'rry, but the security snafu? yond wast on thee. 

pepper: oooooh. 

tony: mine own private elevat'r. 

pepper: thee cullionly our elevat'r?

tony: wast steaming with sweaty w'rkmen. I'm going to payeth f'r yond comment about p'rcentages in some subtle way lat'r, aren't i?

[pepp'r pours h'rself and tony a glass of champagne. ]

pepper: not gonna beest yond subtle. 

tony: i'll bid thee what. Next building's gonna sayeth 'potts' on the toweth'r. 

pepper: on the lease. 

tony: calleth thy mother, can thee bunk ov'r?

jarvis: sir, the telephoneth. I'm afraid mine own protocols art being ov'rwritten. 

coulson: stark, we needeth to talketh. 

[tony picks up his phoneth and looks into t at coulson. ]

tony: thee has't hath reached the life modeleth decoy of tony stark, prithee leaveth a message. 

coulson: this is urgent. 

tony: then leaveth t urgently. [at yond moment the elevat'r doth'r opens and coulson appears. ] security breach. [to pepp'r] yond's on thee. 

coulson: mr. Stark

pepper: phil! cometh in. 

tony: phil? uh, his first nameth is agent. 

pepper: cometh on in, we're celebrating. 

coulson: i can't stayeth

tony: which is wherefore that gent can't stayeth. 

coulson: we needeth thee to behold this ov'r. [he holds out a fileth towards tony] lief as possible. 

tony: i liketh not being hand'd things. 

pepper: yond's good now, 'cause i loveth to beest hand'd things. So, alloweth's tradeth. [she pases h'r glass of champagne to coulson, doth take the fileth from that gent, then doth take tony's glass of champagne while passing the fileth ov'r to tony] thanketh thee. 

tony: official consulting hours art between eight and five ev'ry oth'r thursday. 

coulson: this isn't a consultation. 

pepper: is this about the aveng'rs? which i. I knoweth nothing about. 

tony: the aveng'rs initiative wast scrapped, i bethought. And i didn't coequal qualifyeth. 

pepper: i didn't knoweth yond eith'r. 

tony: yeah, apparently i'm volatile, self-obsessed, playeth not well with oth'rs. 

pepper: yond i didst knoweth. 

coulson: this isn't about p'rsonality profiles anym're. 

tony: whatev'r. Misseth potts, did get a minute? [pepp'r walks ov'r to tony who is't places the files into his owneth databases. ]

tony: thee knoweth, i bethought we w're having a moment. 

pepper: i wast having twelve p'rcent of a moment. This seemeth s'rious, phil's quaint shaken. 

tony: how didst thee noticeth? wherefore is that gent phil?

pepper: what is all of this?

tony: this is, uh. [tony expands his arms and diff'rent profiles appeareth in holographic f'rm floating in the air in front of tony and pepp'r. ] this. 

[screens appeareth of captain am'rica in action, the hulk roaring as that gent attacks the army at culv'r univ'rsity, and th'r fighting the destroyeth'r in new mexico. Anoth'r is of loki and the tess'ract to which tony and pepp'r behold at in awe]

pepper: i'm going to taketh the jet to dc tonight. 

tony: tom'rrow. 

pepper: thee've did get homew'rk. Thee've did get a lot of homew'rk. 

tony: well, what if 't be true i didn't?

pepper: if 't be true thee didn't?

tony: yeah. 

pepper: thee cullionly if 't be true thee did finish? [tony nods his head] well, um. then. [she whisp'rs something in his ear. Tony gasps. Coulson looks hence in embarrassment. ]

tony: square dealeth. T's the lasteth date. 

[pepp'r kisses that gent. ]

pepper: w'rk hard. 

[as pepp'r leaves with agent coulson, tony grabs the tess'ract in holograph f'rm, w'rri'd. ]

[inside the quinjet, steve is sitting down with a tablet, watching the footage of the hulk's attacketh on the army at culv'r univ'rsity]

piloteth: we're about f'rty minutes out from base, sir. 

[agent coulson stands up from his seat and walks ov'r to steve. ]

steve: so, this doct'r bann'r wast trying to replicate the s'rum yond wast hath used on me?

coulson: a lot of people w're. Thee w're the w'rld's first sup'rh'ro. Bann'r bethought gamma radiation might holdeth the key to unlocking erskine's 'riginal f'rmula. [the hulk roars with fury as that gent slams a jeep apart. ]

steve: didn't very much wend his way, didst t?

coulson: not so much. At which hour that gent's not yond thing though, guy's liketh a stephen hawking. [steve looks did confuse. ] that gent's liketh a cunning p'rson. I gotta sayeth, t's an hon'r to meeteth thee, officially. [steve smiles at coulson. ] i s'rt of hath met thee, i cullionly, i gazed thee while thee w're sleeping. [steve looks down. That gent stands up, closes his laptop and walks to the side with coulson following. ] i cullionly, i wast. I wast presenteth while thee w're unconscious from the ice. Thee knoweth, t's very much, t's just a. just a huge hon'r to has't thee on board. 

steve: well, i desire i'm the sir f'r the job. 

coulson: oh, thou art. Absolutely. Uh. we've madeth some modifications to the unif'rm. I hadst a dram designeth did input. 

steve: the unif'rm? aren't the stars and stripes a dram. fusty fashioned?

coulson: with ev'rything yond's happening, the things yond art about to cometh to lighteth, people might just needeth a dram fusty fashion'd. [steve doth take in coulson's sentiment. ]

[in the und'rground lab, sev'ral soldi'rs und'r loki's mind controleth runneth 'round, preparing to infiltrate whatev'r loki hast did plan. Loki sits down, watching selvig w'rk with a cms device. Loki meditates, until. the scept'r mat'rializes that gent backeth into the throne cubiculo of the oth'r, fully cap-a-pe in his h'rn'd helmet and armeth'r. The oth'r appears from the steps. ]

the other: the chitauri groweth restless

loki: alloweth those folk wend at themselves. I shall leadeth those folk into gl'rious hurlyburly. 

the other: battleth? 'gainst the meag'r might of earth?

loki: gl'rious, not lengthy. If 't be true thy f'rce is as f'rmidable as thee claimeth. 

the other: thee questioneth us? thee questioneth that gent? that gent who is't putteth the scept'r in thy handeth, who is't gaveth thee ancient knowledge and new purpose at which hour thee w're did cast out, defeated?

loki: i wast a king! the rightful kind of asgard! did betray!

the other: thy ambition is dram, b'rn of childish needeth. We behold beyond the earth to most wondrous'r w'rlds the tess'ract shall unveil. 

loki: thee has't not the tess'ract yet. [the oth'r runs ov'r to attacketh that gent, but stops as loki points his scept'r. ] i threaten not, but until i ope the doth'rs, until thy f'rce is mineth to commandeth, thou art but w'rds. 

the other: thee shall has't thy war, asgardian. If 't be true thee faileth, if 't be true the tess'ract is hath kept from us, th're shall beest nay realm, nay blasted moon, nay crevice wh're that gent can't findeth thee. Thee bethink thee knoweth teen? that gent shall maketh thee longeth f'r something as sweet as teen. [the oth'r places his handeth on loki's headeth and transp'rts that gent backeth to earth. Loki looks 'round, cautiously. ]

[the quinjet lands down a massive battleship known as the helicarri'r. T hast two runways. One with directeth access to a hangar at the rear is align'd 'long the spine of the vessel. Agent coulson and steve walketh down the ramp, meeting up with natasha. ]

coulson: agent romanoff, captain rog'rs. 

steve: ma'am?

natasha: good morrow. [she looks at coulson] those gents needeth thee on the bridge. Those gents're starting the face-trace. 

coulson: seeth thee th're. [coulson walks hence, leaving steve with natasha, the pair walking towards the railing of the helicarri'r]

natasha: t wast quite the buzzeth 'round h're, finding thee in the ice. I bethought coulson wast gonna swoon. Didst that gent asketh thee to signeth his captain am'rica trading cards yet?

steve: trading cards?

natasha: those gents're vintage, that gent's v'ry fustian. 

[bruce bann'r is seen walking 'round the ship, trying to stayeth out of the way while people walketh in his way]

steve: dr. Bann'r. 

[the two walketh up to each oth'r and shaketh hands]

bruce: oh, yeah. Good morrow. Those gents toldeth me thee'd beest coming. 

steve: w'rd is thee can findeth the cube. 

bruce: is yond the only w'rd on me?

steve: only w'rd i careth about. 

bruce: [takes in the sentiment] t might not but beest strange f'r thee, all of this. 

steve: [looks off to wh're a group of men in training art running, rememb'ring his days in the army] well, this is actually kind of familiar. 

natasha: gentlemen, thee might wanteth to stepeth inside in a minute. T's gonna receiveth a dram hard to breath. 

[the helicarri'r starts to shaketh as t prepares to taketh "sail". Oth'rs ab'rd strapeth down planes and quinjets in preparation]

steve: is this a submarine?

bruce: very much? those gents did want me in a subm'rged, pressuriz'd metal containeth'r?

[the two both moveth clos'r to the edge of the helicarri'r. Four huge lift fans mount'd on the sides starts to lift into the air as the ship doth take flight. Steve watches in awe while bruce just smiles. ]

bruce: oh, nay. This is much w'rse. 

[the doth'rs parteth and we ent'r the bridge of the ship. A flurry of activity, dozens of agents sitteth in front of their viewscreens. Agent hill shouts instructions to leaveth. The cam'ra turns to nick fury who is't is at the hest chair. ]

hill: we're at locketh, sir. 

fury: valorous. Alloweth's vanisheth. 

[the helicarri'r rises high into the heavens. Suddenly the entire ship is cov'r'd in reflecting mirr'rs, which then camouflages in the sky. Steve and bann'r walketh through the gl'rious, gleaming bridge]

fury: gentlemen. [steve gives fury 10 bucks, ref'rring to his earli'r statement about nev'r being surpris'd again. Fury walks ov'r bann'r and extends his handeth. Bann'r, reluctantly shakes t. ] doct'r, thanketh thee f'r coming. 

bruce: grant you mercy f'r asking nicely. So, uh. how longeth am i staying?

fury: once we receiveth our hands on the tess'ract, thou art in the cleareth. 

bruce: wh're art thee with yond? [nick fury turns to agent coulson to pray pardon me, while natasha eyes an image of clint barton on a comput'r screen. ]

coulson: we're sweeping ev'ry wirelessly accessible cam'ra on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If 't be true t's did connect to a satellite, t's eyes and ears f'r us. 

natasha: yond's still not gonna findeth those folk in timeth. 

bruce: thee has't to narrow the field. How many spectromet'rs doth thee has't access to?

fury: how many art th're?

bruce: calleth ev'ry lab thee knoweth, bid those folk to putteth the spectromet'rs on the roof and calibrate those folk f'r gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking alg'rithm bas'd on clust'r recognition. At least we couldst ruleth out a few places. Doth thee has't somewh're f'r me to w'rk?

fury: agent romanoff, wouldst thee showeth dr. Bann'r to his lab'rat'ry, prithee. [natasha nods and walks off, leading bann'r down the hall. ]

natasha: thou art gonna loveth t, doc. We did get all the toys. 

[back in the und'rground lab, selvig and sev'ral scientists w'rk 'round the cms device. Clint walks in, holding a tablet. ]

selvig: putteth t ov'r th're! [to clint] wh're didst thee findeth all these people?

clint: buckler hast not sh'rtage of enemies, doct'r. [he holds up a screen showing inf'rmation on iridium]. Is this the stuffeth thee needeth?

selvig: yeah, iridium. T's hath found in mete'rites, t f'rms anti-protons. T's v'ry hard to receiveth holdeth of. 

clint: especially if 't be true buckler knoweth thee needeth t. 

selvig: well, i didn't knoweth! [sees loki coming] ho! the tess'ract is showing me so much. T's m're than just knowledge, t's. sooth. 

loki: i knoweth. What didst t showeth thee, agent barton?

clint: mine own next targeteth. 

loki: bid me what thee needeth. 

clint: i'll needeth a distraction. [grabs his bow] and an eyeball. 

[that night in the helicarri'r bridge. As those gents art waiting to locateth loki using satellite facial recognition, coulson is standing with steve. ]

coulson: i cullionly, if 't be true t's not too much ado. 

steve: nay, nay. T's fine. 

coulson: t's a vintage setteth. T tooketh me a couple of years to collecteth those folk all. Near mint, slight foxing 'round the edges, but. 

agent jasper sitwell: we did get a hitteth. Sixty-seven p'rcent matcheth. Weight, crosseth matcheth, seventy-nine p'rcent. 

agent phil coulson: location?

sitwell: stuttgart, g'rmany. 28, konigstrasse. That gent's not jump hiding. 

fury: captain, thou art up. [steve nods. Leaves. ]

[outside the stuttgart museum, night. Loki is standing in front of the museum, did dress in 21st century attire with his scept'r disguis'd as a cane. That gent walks up to the entrance of the gala. ]

[inside the stuttgart museum. A lavish'd gala with an 'rchestra playing is int'rrupt'd as the headeth doct'r walks up to the mic. ]

[inside helicarri'r wh're steve's locketh'r is. Steve walks into the locketh'r cubiculo. As that gent approaches to the steel cabinet, the doth'rs already bewray the updat'd captain am'rica unif'rm, 'long with the famous buckler. That gent stands in silence]

[outside the museum. G'rman guards standeth in their positions. One of those folk is standing on tipeth of the roof, scoping. That gent then hears a soundeth. That gent looks down. One of his guards is did shoot with an arrow. That gent raises his caliver. That gent is did shoot dead by an arrow. Falls down. Barton and his crew arriveth at the doth'rs of the lock'd science building. Barton looks at the retinal scann'r. That gent pulls out a buckler eye scann'r instrument. ]

[inside the gala, loki looks from above the museum and descends down to wh're the headeth doct'r is. As that gent maketh t down and near the stage, that gent flips his cane the oth'r endeth. The guardeth th're notices that gent, pulls out his caliver, but loki clubs his headeth in. Chaos 'rupts. Guests beginneth to leaveth the museum. Loki grabs the doct'r and flips that gent ov'r onto a marble table of the mythological creatures bilchsteim. Loki pulls out an optical t'rture device. That gent plunges down the doct'r's eye. The doct'r twists in teen. ]

[outside the museum. Suddenly from barton's instrument, a holographic eye of the headeth doct'r appears and the image of the doct'r appears on screen. The doth'rs to the facility ope. Barton walks in and finds in a cabinet, a glass th'rmos with a cylind'r of iridium. As the crowd runs hence, loki but soft walks out and mat'rializes in his gold armeth'r and helmet. The police arriveth and with nay hesitation, that gent blasts the cars, flipping those folk ov'r and ov'r. ]

loki: kneeleth bef're me. [the crowd ign'res that gent. Three m're loki's appeareth, surrounding and blocking the crowd from escaping. ] i hath said kneeleth! [while the crowd quietly kneels, loki embraces out his arms with a wide smile] is not this simpl'r? is this not thy natural state? t's the unspoken sooth of humanity, yond thee crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes thy life's joy in a nimble-footed scramble f'r pow'r, f'r identity. Thee w're madeth to beest did rule. In the endeth, thee shall at each moment kneeleth. 

elder german sir: [as the w'rds resonate to the kneeling crowd, an eld'r g'rman sir refuses to kneeleth and stands, h'roic. ] not to men liketh thee. 

loki: th're art nay men liketh me. 

elder german sir: th're art at each moment men liketh thee. 

loki: behold to thy eld'r, people. Alloweth that gent beest an example. [as loki is about to executeth the sir with his scept'r as the lighteth glows blue. Right as the en'rgy beameth shoots out, captain am'rica arrives, diving in just in timeth to block the fie with his buckler, and knocking down loki]

captain america: thee knoweth, the lasteth timeth i wast in g'rmany and did see a sir standing above ev'rybody else, we end'd up disagreeing. 

loki: [standing up] the soldi'r. A sir out of timeth. 

captain america: i'm not the one who is't's out of timeth. 

[from above captain am'rica, the quinjet arrives. A machine caliver is did point towards loki, while natasha speaks from inside the aircraft]

natasha: loki, dropeth the weapon and standeth down. 

[like greas'd lightning, loki sends a fie of blue at the quinjet. Natasha maneuv'rs t just in timeth, giving cap the timeth to throweth his buckler at loki. Those gents both beganeth to duke t out. Loki flings cap to the did grind, and then cap throws his buckler, but loki swats t hence. As cap is did knock down by loki, the scept'r is did point to cap's helmet]

loki: kneeleth. 

captain america: not the present day! [cap flips and knocks that gent out with his leggeth. Loki grabs that gent and flips that gent ov'r]

natasha: this guy's all ov'r the lodging. 

[suddenly ac/dc's "shoot to thrill" ov'rdrives to the quinjets speaketh'rs]

iron sir: agent romanoff, didst thee misseth me? [both cap and loki behold up at the sky. Tony flies ov'r in his iron sir suiteth and blasts loki right backeth to the did grind. Iron sir touches down. That gent stands up and pulls out ev'ry piece of weaponry the suiteth hast. ] maketh thy moveth, reinde'r games. 

[loki puts up his hands and surrend'rs. His armour mat'rializes away]

iron sir: valorous moveth. 

captain america: mr. Stark. 

iron sir: captain. 

int. Quinjet night  
[natasha watches the skies. Thunder. Coming out of nowh're. Fury speaks ov'r h'r headset. ]

nick fury (v. O. ): hath said aught?

natasha: not a w'rd. 

nick fury (v. O. ): just receiveth that gent h're. We're base most carefully upon the hour. 

[with loki did tie up and cuff'd to his seat, tony and steve gaze from a distance, whisp'ring. ]

steve: i liketh not t. 

tony: what? rocketh of ages giving up so easily?

steve: i rememb'r not t being ev'r yond easy. This guy packs a wallop. 

tony: still, thou art quaint spry, f'r an fusty'r fellow. What's thy thing? pilates?

steve: what?

tony: t's liketh calisthenics. Thee might has't did miss a couple things, thee knoweth, during thy timeth as a capsicle. 

[steve looks at tony, finally meeting his ego matcheth. ]

steve: fury didn't bid me that gent wast calling thee in. 

tony: yeah, th're's a lot of things fury doesn't bid thee. 

[thunder and lightning nearly hitteth the jet, making t shaketh violently. ]

natasha: wh're's this coming from?

[thund'r rumbles ov'rhead. Loki stares out the window intently. ]

steve: what's the matt'r? afeard of a dram lightning?

loki: i'm not ov'rly fond of what follows. 

[outside the jet a blinding lighteth hits the jet. Not a lighteth. A king. The palmy th'r. Th'r opens the ramp and grabs loki by the throat and flies out. Steve and tony art hath left dumbstruck. Tony puts the iron sir helmet on. ]

iron sir: anon th're's yond guy. 

natasha: anoth'r asgardian?

captain america: bethink the guy's a fat?

iron sir: doesn't matt'r. If 't be true that gent frees loki 'r kills that gent, the tess'ract's hath lost. Tony turns and gets eft to jumpeth off the jet to chaseth aft'r th'r. 

captain america: stark, we needeth a planeth of attacketh!

iron sir: i has't a planeth. Attacketh. 

[iron sir jumps out of the jet and chases aft'r th'r. Cap grabs a parachute to followeth. ]

natasha: i'd sitteth this one out, cap. 

captain america: i seeth not how i can. 

natasha: these guys cometh from legends, those gents're basically gods. 

captain america: th're's only one god, ma'am. And i'm quaint sure that gent doesn't dresseth liketh yond. 

[cap jumps out of the jet. ]

ext. Mountain ledge night

[somewh're out in the european mountains, th'r throws loki into the side of the mountain. That gent raises the palmy hamm'r, mjölnir. That gent looks down at his broth'r, who is't that gent bethought to beest dead and is fell to seeth that gent alive in this fashion. ]

thor: wh're is the tess'ract?

loki: (laughs) i did miss thee too. 

thor: doth i behold to beest in a gaming humor?!

loki: oh, thee shouldst thanketh me. With the bifrost gone how much dark en'rgy didst the allfath'r has't to wilt'r to conjure thee h're? thy precious earth. 

[th'r gouts mjölnir, causing the mountain to quake. That gent picks up loki. His broth'r. Although th'r is piss'd f'r what that gent hast done, a family is ev'rything to a sir 'r god. ]

thor: i bethought thee kicked the bucket. 

loki: didst thee mourneth?

thor: we all didst. Our fath'r. 

loki: thy fath'r. That gent didst bid thee mine own true parentage, didst that gent not? th'r lets wend loki, who is't walks hence from th'r, causing an coequal bigg'r wedge between those folk. 

thor: we w're hath raised togeth'r, we did play togeth'r, we combated togeth'r. Doth thee rememb'r none of yond?

loki: (turns 'round) i rememb'r a shadow. Living in the shadeth of thy greatness. I rememb'r thee tossing me into an abyss. I wast and shouldst beest king!

thor: so thee taketh the w'rld i loveth as recompense f'r thy did imagine slights. Nay, the earth is und'r mine own protection, loki. 

loki: (laughs) and thou art doing a marvelous job with yond. The humans slaught'r each oth'r in droves, while thee idly threat. I cullionly to ruleth those folk. And wherefore shouldst i not?

thor: thee bethink yourself above those folk. 

loki: well, aye. 

thor: then thee misseth the sooth of ruling, broth'r. Throne wouldst suiteth thee ill. 

[angrily, loki shoves his broth'r to the side. That gent walks backeth up to the ledge. Turns 'round. ]

loki: i've seen w'rlds thee've nev'r known about! i has't grown, odinson, in mine own exile! i has't seen the true pow'r of the tess'ract, and at which hour i wield t. 

thor: who is't hath shown thee this pow'r? who is't controls the would-be-king?

loki: i am a king!

thor: not h're! thee giveth up the tess'ract! thee giveth up this poisonous dreameth! thee cometh home. 

loki: i has't not t. Thee needeth the cube to bringeth me home, but i've hath sent t off. I knoweth not wh're. 

[mjölnir flies backeth to his grasp. ]

thor: thee hark well, broth'r. I. 

[th'r is did knock off the mountain by iron sir who is't tackles that gent in mid-flight. ]

loki: i'm listening. 

ext. Forest continuous

[th'r and iron sir crasheth into the f'rest. Th'r rolls himself up. Iron sir is still standing, but keeps his distance. The helmet opens up. ]

thor: doth not toucheth me again!

tony: then taketh not mine own stuffeth. 

thor: thee has't nay idea what thou art dealing with. 

tony: shakespeare in the parketh? doth moth'r knoweth thee weareth h'r drapes?

thor: this is beyond thee, metal sir. Loki shall visage asgardian justice!

tony: that gent gives up the cube, that gent's all yours. Until then, stayeth out of mine own way. tourist. 

the iron sir helmet clamps up and that gent walks hence. In one quick moveth, th'r pulls mjölnir, throws t, and knocks iron sir cleareth across into a tree. 

[inside the suit]

tony: well enow. 

[from the mountain side, loki watches in amusement. Th'r raises his handeth. Mjölnir flies backeth to his handeth. Th'r swings the hamm'r, summoning a ray of en'rgy. Iron sir stands up and from his handeth boosters, a fie of energy knocks the palmy avenger on his rampallian. Iron sir flies backeth up and knocks th'r into a tree. ] right backeth at thee, wench! [th'r, kneeling on the did grind, pulls mjölnir to his handeth, raises t to the skies and pulls in lighting and thunder! th'r points the hamm'r at iron sir and the outpouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. Iron sir falls backeth. ]

[inside the suit]

jarvis: pow'r at 400% capacity. 

tony: how about yond?

[iron sir fires hence from his handeth boosters, pushing th'r to his hams. Liketh two gunsling'rs eft to draweth, both th'r and iron sir flyeth towards each oth'r and meeteth in the middle and ascend up. ]

ext. Sky night

[the two battleth. Iron sir grasps thor, elbowing that gent and smashing that gent into the side of a mountain. Th'r leaps off the mountain and doth take iron sir with that gent. ]

ext. Forest continuous

[th'r and iron sir crasheth right backeth down, smashing down ev'ry tree possible. Iron sir yanks th'r right up. Th'r grabs both hands boosters and begins to crusheth those folk. Tony apace charges as much en'rgy as that gent can and shoots energy in th'r's visage. Th'r falls backeth, losing his stance. Iron sir headbutts th'r, with his gold-titanium alloy helmet. Th'r. Headbutts that gent with his fuckin' headeth and actually sends iron sir across the f'rest. Iron sir boost'rs up and flies backeth at th'r, grabbing that gent by the armeth and cape and swings that gent into anoth'r tree. Th'r looks up, eft. Th'r runs with all his patience out the window. Iron sir swings and misses, giving th'r the momentum to grabeth that gent, lift that gent and smasheth that gent down hard. Th'r summons backeth mjölnir to his handeth. Just as that gent's about to putteth the hamm'r down, iron sir uses his handeth boosters to skid across the did grind and trippeth th'r ov'r. Standing up, th'r looks f'r that gent, but from behind that gent, iron sir crashes into his backeth. Th'r stands facing iron sir. Eft to pounce. Captain america's buckler ricochets off both th'r and iron sir, stopping those folk. Those gents behold up and seeth captain america standing on top of a fallen tree with the buckler backeth in handeth. ]

captain america: ho! yond's enow! (comes down; looks at th'r) anon, i knoweth not what thee planeth on doing h're. 

thor: i've cometh h're to putteth an endeth to loki's schemes!

captain america: then proveth t! putteth the hamm'r down. 

iron sir: um, yeah, nay! lacking valor calleth! that gent loves his hamm'r!

[th'r backhands iron sir liketh a pimp with mjölnir. Th'r, losing all tol'rance with this sentential of liberty, raises the hamm'r. ]

thor: [to cap] thee wanteth me to putteth the hamm'r down?

[th'r leaps high into the air, raising yond fucking hammereth. Captain america crouches down and holds up his buckler. Th'r endues yond hamm'r down onto the buckler and a massive implosion of lighteth reacts to the vibranium buckler creating a massive shockwave yond blows up aught standing within a mile. Iron sir stands up, looking 'round liketh `holy the horror. ' falsing right next to that gent is cap, who is't nev'r doth take his eye off th'r. Th'r looks at both men. ]

captain america: art we done h're?

[thor, captain america and iron sir standeth thither. ]

int. Helicarrier hallway night

[dozens of buckler police esc'rt loki, who is't is in handcuffs, smiling. As those gents passeth the helicarrier lab, bann'r stops w'rking on the chitauri scepter and looks up. Loki eyes that gent as that gent walks, nodding and smiling. Banner rubs his headeth. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section night

[loki is anon free from his cuffs and is did contain in a large glass cell did hold by hydraulic rigs. Fury walks up the controleth panel of the cell. ]

nick fury: lest t's unclear. Thee tryeth to escapeth. Thee so much as scratcheth yond glass. 

[fury presses a button which opens up a hatch und'rneath loki's cell. Loki pe'rs as much as that gent can from the glass. Without seeing, the sounds of gusting windeth wouldst maketh sir the horror his gaskins. Not a god, though. ]

nick fury: thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trapeth. Thee receiveth how yond w'rks?!

[fury closes the hatch. Points at loki. ]

nick fury: ant. 

[then points at the button which wouldst dropeth loki into the steel trapeth. ]

nick fury: boot. 

loki: (smirking) t's an impressive cage. Not hath built, i bethink, f'r me. 

nick fury: hath built f'r something a lot stout'r than thee. 

loki: oh, i've hath heard. 

[loki looks into the cam'ra. ]

int. Briefing cubiculo continuous

[the oth'rs gaze on the monit'r loki getting int'rrogat'd. Bann'r looks at the monit'r, intently. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section continuous

loki: the mindless beast, maketh playeth that gent's still a sir. How desp'rate art thee, yond thee calleth upon such hath lost creatures to defend thee?

nick fury: how desp'rate am i? thee threaten mine own w'rld with war. Thee stealeth a f'rce thee can't desire to controleth. Thee speak of peace and thee killeth `cause t's excit'ment. Thee has't madeth me v'ry desp'rate. Thee might not beest fain yond thee didst. 

loki: ooh. T burns thee to cometh so closeth. To has't the tess'ract, to has't pow'r, unlimit'd pow'r. And f'r what? a warmeth lighteth f'r all mankind to shareth, and then to beest remind'd what real pow'r is. 

nick fury: (smiling) well, thee alloweth me knoweth if 't be true real pow'r wanteth a magazine 'r something. 

[fury walks off leaving loki in his glass cell. Loki looks backeth at the cam'ra, smirking. ]

int. Briefing cubiculo continuous

[steve watches until the monit'r goeth black. Th'r, who is't didn't coequal behold, just did listen, stands th're, t'rn apart. Those gents all just standeth th're in stunn'd silence. Finally. ]

banner: that gent very much grows on thee, doesn't that gent?

steve: loki's gonna drageth this out. So, th'r, what's his playeth?

thor: (coming too) that gent hast an army hath called the chitauri. Those gents're not of asgard 'r any w'rld known. That gent means to leadeth those folk 'gainst thy people. Those gents shall winneth that gent the earth. In returneth, i suspecteth, f'r the tess'ract. 

steve: (seriously) an army? from out'r space?

banner: so that gent's building anoth'r p'rtal. Yond's what that gent needeth erik selvig f'r. 

thor: selvig?

banner: that gent's an astrophysicist. 

thor: that gent's a cousin. 

natasha: loki hast that gent und'r some kind of spelleth, 'long with one of ours. 

steve: i wanna knoweth wherefore loki alloweth us taketh that gent. That gent's not leading an army from h're. 

banner: i bethink not we shouldst beest focusing on loki. Yond guy's brain is a container full of cats, thee couldst smelleth crazy on that gent. 

thor: has't careth how thee speaketh. Loki is beyond reasoneth, but that gent is of asgard, and that gent's mine own broth'r. 

natasha: that gent hath killed eighty people in two days. 

thor: that gent's adopt'd. 

banner: i bethink t's about the mechanics. Iridium, what didst those gents needeth the iridium f'r?

tony: t's a stabilizing agent. (walks in with coulson; to coulson) i'll flyeth thee th're. Keepeth the loveth alive. Means the p'rtal wonneth't collapse on itself, liketh t didst at buckler. 

tony (cont'd) (to thor): nay hard feelings, pointeth breaketh. Thee've did get a cullionly swingeth. (ref'rring to the iridium) eke, t means the p'rtal can ope as wide, and stayeth ope as longeth, as loki wanteth. (to crew) uh, raiseth the mid-mast, ship the top sails. Yond sir is playing galaga! bethought we wouldn't noticeth. But we didst. (cov'ring his eye, looks 'round) how doest fury doth this?

agent maria hill: that gent turns. 

[tony looks 'round the monit'rs and places a button size hacking implant und'r fury's desk, without anyone noticing. ]

tony: well, yond sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw mat'rials, agent barton can receiveth his hands on quaint easily. Only maj'r component that gent still needeth is a pow'r source. A high en'rgy density, something to kicketh starteth the cube. 

agent maria hill: at which hour didst thee becometh an exp'rt in th'rmonuclear astrophysics?

tony: last night of all. The packet, selvig's notes, the extraction the'ry pap'rs. Am i the only one who is't didst the reading?

steve: doest loki needeth any particular kind of pow'r source?

banner: that gent's did get to heateth the cube to a hundr'd and twenty million kelvin just to breaketh through the coulomb barri'r. 

tony: unless, selvig hast figur'd out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect. 

banner: well, if 't be true that gent couldst doth yond that gent couldst achieveth heavy ion fusion at any react'r on the planet. 

tony: finally, someone who is't speaks english. 

steve: is yond what just hath happened?

[tony and bann'r shaketh hands. A glimm'r in their eyes shines as the mutual respect f'r each oth'r shows. ]

tony : t's valorous to meeteth thee, dr. Bann'r. Thy w'rk on anti-electron collisions is unparallel'd. And i'm a huge fan of the way thee loseth controleth and turneth into an en'rmous green rage monst'r. 

banner: (looks down) grant you mercy. 

nick fury: (walking in) dr. Bann'r is only h're to track the cube. I wast hoping thee might joineth that gent. 

steve: alloweth's starteth with yond sticketh of his. T may beest magical, but t w'rks an awful lot liketh a hydra weapon. 

nick fury: i knoweth not about yond, but t is pow'r'd by the cube. And i'd liketh to knoweth how loki hath used t to turneth two of the sharpest men i knoweth into his p'rsonal flying monkeys. 

thor: monkeys? i doth not und'rstand. 

steve: i doth! i und'rstood yond ref'rence. 

[tony rolls his eyes, while cap looks fustian of himself. ]

tony: shalt we playeth, doct'r?

banner: alloweth's playeth some. 

[as bann'r and tony walketh out, the galaga common-kissing hedge-pig turns ev'r so discreetly, watches as ev'ryone else disp'rses and goeth backeth to playing. ]

int. Banner's lab - night (later)

[bann'r continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scann'r on the scept'r f'r radiation. Tony looks at his monit'rs, shifting and solving as many alg'rithms and equations. ]

banner: the gamma readings art forsooth consistent with selvig's rep'rts on the tess'ract. But t's gonna taketh weeks to processeth. 

tony: if 't be true we bypass their mainframe and directeth a r'route to the hom'r clust'r, we can horologe this 'round six hundr'd t'raflops. 

banner: all i pack'd wast a tooth brusheth. 

tony: (smiles) thee knoweth, thee shouldst cometh by stark tower sometime. Top ten flo'rs, all r&d. Thee'd loveth t, t's marchpane landeth. 

banner: grant you mercy, but the lasteth timeth i wast in new y'rk i kind of hath broken. Harlem. 

tony: well, i gage a stress free environment. Nay tension. Nay surprises. 

[suddenly, tony pokes bann'r with a miniature electrical prod. Steve walks in on those folk, piss'd at tony. ]

banner: ow!

[tony looks at bann'r closely. ]

steve: ho!

tony: nothing?

steve: art thee nuts?

tony: thee very much has't did get a lid on t, haven't thee? what's thy secret? mellow jazz? bongo drums? huge container of weed?

steve: is ev'rything a gleek to thee?

tony: comical things art. 

steve: threatening the safety of ev'ryone on this ship isn't comical. Nay offense, doct'r. 

banner: nay, t's good now. I wouldn't has't cometh aboard if 't be true i couldn't dudgeon pointy things. 

tony: thou art tiptoeing, big sir. Thee needeth to strut. 

steve: and thee needeth to focus on the problem, mr. Stark. 

tony: thee bethink i'm not? wherefore didst fury calleth us and wherefore anon? wherefore not bef're? what isn't that gent telling us? i can't doth the equation unless i has't all the variables. 

steve: thee bethink fury's hiding something?

tony: that gent's a spy. Captain, that gent's the spy. His secrets has't secrets. (points to bann'r) t's bugging that gent too, isn't t?

banner: (bobbling the w'rds) uh. I just wanna finish mine own w'rk h're and. 

steve: doct'r?

[a did beat. ]

banner: 'a warmeth lighteth f'r all mankind, loki's jab at fury about the cube. 

steve: i hath heard t. 

banner: (pointing at tony) well, i bethink yond wast meanteth f'r thee. Coequal if 't be true barton didn't posteth yond all ov'r the news. 

steve: stark toweth'r? yond big like a toad, ugly and venemous (tony gives that gent a behold). building in new y'rk?

banner: t's pow'r'd by stark react'rs, self-sustaining en'rgy source. Yond building shall runneth itself f'r what, a year?

tony: yond's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only nameth in crisp en'rgy even but now. 

banner: (ref'rring to tony) so, wherefore didn't buckler bringeth that gent in on the tess'ract projecteth? i cullionly, what art those gents doing in the en'rgy business in the first lodging?

tony: i shouldst belike behold into yond once mine own decryption programm'r finishes breaking into all of buckler's secureth files. 

steve: (taken aback by yond) i'm s'rry, didst thee sayeth. ?

tony: jarvis hast been running t since i hitteth the bridge. In a few hours we'll knoweth ev'ry filthy secret buckler hast ev'r hath tried to hideth. (holds out a container of blueb'rries) blueb'rry?

steve: yet thou art did confuse about wherefore those gents didn't wanteth thee 'round?

tony: an intelligence 'rganization yond fears intelligence? hist'rically, not possible. 

steve: i bethink loki's trying to windeth us up. This is a sir who is't means to starteth a war, and if 't be true stayeth not focused, that gent'll succeedeth. We has't 'rd'rs, we shouldst followeth those folk. 

tony: following is not very much mine own style. 

steve: (smiling) and thou art all about style, aren't thee?

tony: (a n'rve hitteth) of the people in this cubiculo, which one is; a. wearing a spangly outfit, and b. not of useth?

banner: steve, bid me none of this smells a dram funky to thee?

[steve doth take in the possibility, but as an obedient soldi'r, shakes t off. ]

steve: just findeth the cube. 

[steve walks out of the lab. Still t'rn apart by the possibility, that gent walks hence, towards the hull of the ship. ]

backeth in the lab

tony: yond's the guy mine own father nev'r break thee off about? wond'ring if 't be true those gents shouldn't has't hath kept that gent on ice. 

banner: the guy's not wrong about loki. That gent doest has't the jumpeth on us. 

tony: what that gent's did get is an acme dynamite kit. T's gonna bloweth up in his visage, and i'm gonna beest th're at which hour t doest. 

banner: and i'll readeth all about t. 

tony: uh-huh. Or thee'll beest suiting up liketh the rest of us. 

banner: ah, seeth. I receiveth not a suiteth of armeth'r. I'm exposed, liketh a n'rve. T's a nightmare. 

tony: thee knoweth, i've did get a clust'r of shrapnel, trying ev'ry second to crawleth its way into mine own heart. (points at the mini-arc react'r in his chest) this stops t. This dram circle of lighteth. T's parteth of me anon, not just armeth'r. T's a. t'rrible privilege. 

banner: but thee can controleth t. 

tony: because i learn'd how. 

banner: t's diff'rent. 

[bann'r tries to readeth the comput'r screen, but tony slides the data aside with his fing'r so the two can seeth face-to-face. ]

tony: ho, i've readeth all about thy accident. Yond much gamma exposure shouldst has't hath killed thee. 

banner: so thou art declaring yond the hulk. the oth'r guy. did save mine own life? yond's nice. T's a nice sentiment. Did save t f'r what?

tony: (a did beat) i guesseth we'll findeth out. 

[bann'r and stark receiveth backeth to w'rk at their respective comput'rs. ]

banner: thee might not liketh yond. 

tony: thee just might. 

int. Hull hangar, secureth storage 10-c night

[steve, with all his might, slides the heavy iron doth'r and stealthily walks in. Secureth storage 10-c is a large warehouse, did fill with metal crates stack'd. Steve looks up, seeing anoth'r leveleth. That gent leaps up high and holds onto the catwalk railing. Steve continues to moveth f'rward. ]

int. Van night

[inside this particular van, selvig and a few oth'r soldiers art driving inside a longeth tunnel. With the cms device inside, selvig carefully picks up the bawbling cylind'r shapeth iridium with metal prongs and lightly places t in a slot within the cms. The cms accepts t. Selvig looks at t, devilishly smiling. ]

int. Briefing cubiculo night

[on a buckler monit'r is a photo and rec'rd of jane foster. Th'r looks at h'r, rememb'ring. With that gent is agent coulson. ]

agent phil coulson: as lief as loki tooketh the doct'r we hath moved jane fost'r. We've did get an excellent obs'rvat'ry in traunsee. The lady wast hath asked to consulteth th're v'ry suddenly yest'rday. Handsome fee, private plane, v'ry remote. The lady'll beest safe. 

thor: thanketh thee. T's nay accident loki taking erik selvig; i dread what that gent plans f'r that gent once that gent's done. Erik is a valorous sir. 

agent phil coulson: that gent talks about thee a lot. Thee hath changed his life. Thee hath changed ev'rything 'round h're. 

thor: those gents w're bett'r as those gents w're. We pretendeth on asgard yond we're m're advanced, but we. we cometh h're battling liketh bilchsnipe. 

agent phil coulson: liketh what?

thor: bilchsnipe? thee knoweth; huge, scaly, big antl'rs. Thee has't not those?

agent phil coulson: bethink not so. 

thor: those gents art repulsive, and those gents trample ev'rything in their path. 

[th'r walks ov'r to the side of the ship and looks out the window, lamenting about what hadst hath happened and what may cometh. ]

thor: at which hour i first cameth to earth, loki's rage hath followed me h're and thy people hath paid the price. And anon again. In mine own youth i court'd war. 

nick fury (o. S. ): war hasn't did start yet. (walking in) thee bethink thee can maketh loki bid us what the tess'ract is?

thor: i doth not knoweth. Loki's mind is far afield, t's not just pow'r that gent craves, t's vengeance upon me. Th're's nay teen yond wouldst prize his needeth from that gent. 

nick fury: a lot of guys bethink yond, until the teen stops. 

thor: what art thee asking me to doth?

nick fury: i'm asking, what art thee did prepare to doth?

thor: loki is a prison'r. 

nick fury: then wherefore doth i feeleth liketh that gent's the only p'rson on this boat yond wanteth to beest h're?

[th'r doesn't answ'r. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section night

[loki walks backeth and f'rth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, that gent stops. ]

loki: th're's not many people yond can sneaketh up on me. (turns to seeth natasha standing thither)

natasha: but thee figur'd i'd cometh. 

loki: aft'r. Aft'r whatev'r t'rtures fury can concoct, thee wouldst appeareth as a cousin, as a balm. And i wouldst coop'rate. 

natasha: i wanna knoweth what thee've done to agent barton. 

loki: i'd sayeth i've did expand his mind. 

natasha: and once thee've wonneth. Once thou art king of the mountain. What happeneth to his mind?

loki: is this loveth, agent romanoff?

natasha: loveth is f'r children. I oweth that gent a debt. 

loki: (sitting down) bid me. 

natasha: (she pulls up a chair as well) bef're i w'rk'd f'r buckler, i uh. well, i madeth a nameth f'r myself. I has't a v'ry specific skillset. I didn't careth who is't i hath used t f'r, 'r on. I did get on buckler's radar in a lacking valor way. Agent barton wast hath sent to killeth me, that gent madeth a diff'rent calleth. 

loki: and what shall thee doth if 't be true i holidam to spareth that gent?

natasha: not alloweth thee out. 

loki: (laughs) ah, nay. But i liketh this. Thy w'rld in the balanceth, and thee bargain f'r one sir?

natasha: regimes falleth ev'ry day. I tend not to weepeth ov'r yond, i'm russian. 'r wast. 

loki: what is't thee wanteth?

natasha: t's very much not yond complicat'd. I've did get r'd in mine own ledg'r, i'd liketh to wipeth t out. 

loki: can thee? can thee wipeth out yond much red? drakov's daught'r? são paulo? the hospital fireth? barton toldeth me ev'rything. Thy ledg'r is dripping, t's gushing red, and thee bethink saving a sir nay m're chariest than yourself shall changeth aught? (standing; fell) this is the basest sentimentality. This is a issue at prayeth'r. Pathetic!

intercuts - tony and bann'r continuously w'rk at their monit'rs. 

loki (v. O. ): thee forswear and killeth in the s'rvice of liars and killeth'rs. 

[agent hill checks ev'ry viewscreen in the bridge. Fury ov'rsees. ]

loki (v. O. ) thee pretendeth to beest separateth, to has't thy owneth code, something yond maketh up f'r the h'rr'rs. But those gents art a parteth of thee, and those gents shall nev'r wend hence!

[steve opens a steel crate. Fell, that gent looks behind that gent and looks backeth into the crate. The crate is did fill with an array of hydra weapons. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section night

[loki slams his cell, making natasha flinch. ]

loki: i wonneth't toucheth barton. Not until i maketh that gent killeth thee! but soft. Intimately. In ev'ry way that gent knoweth thee feareth! and at which hour that gent'll waketh just longeth enow to seeth his valorous w'rk, and at which hour that gent screams, i'll did split his death's-head! this is mine own bargain, thee mewling quim!

[natasha turns 'round, walks hence from loki, disgust'd. ]

natasha: (quietly; distraught) thou art a monst'r. 

loki: (laughs) nay, thee hath brought the monst'r. 

natasha: (turns backeth 'round; poised) so, bann'r. yond's thy playeth. 

loki: (staggered) what?

natasha: (on earpiece) loki means to unleash the hulk. Keepeth bann'r in the lab, i'm on mine own way. Sendeth th'r as well. (to loki) thanketh thee f'r thy coop'ration. 

[natasha apace walks out, leaving loki frozen. ]

int. Banner's lab morn

[fury walks in surpris'd to seeth tony and bann'r stand ho w'rking on the scept'r. ]

nick fury: (angry) what art thee doing, mr. Stark?

tony: uh. kind of been wond'ring the same thing about thee. 

nick fury: thou art did suppose to beest locating the tess'ract. 

banner: we art. The modeleth's lock'd and we're sweeping f'r the signature anon. At which hour we receiveth a hitteth, we'll has't the location within half a mile. 

tony: and thee'll receiveth thy cube backeth, nay muss, nay ado. (suddenly his monit'r showeth a collection of secret files) what is phase 2?

[suddenly, steve gouts a hydra assault rifle on the table causing fury, bann'r and tony to turneth 'round. Cap looks piss'd. ]

steve: phase 2 is buckler uses the cube to maketh weapons. (to tony) s'rry, the comput'r wast moving a dram sloweth. 

nick fury: (trying to pray pardon me) rog'rs, we gath'r'd ev'rything did relate to the tess'ract. This doest not cullionly yond we're. 

tony: i'm s'rry, nick. 

[tony moves the comput'r screen towards fury which shows plans of the weapons. ]

tony: what w're thee falsing?

steve: i wast wrong, directeth'r. The w'rld hasn't hath changed a did bite. 

[at yond moment, th'r and natasha walketh into the lab. Natasha keeps h'r eyes right on bann'r. Bann'r looks at h'r, piss'd. ]

banner: didst thee knoweth about this?

natasha: thee wanna bethink about removing yourself from this environment, doct'r?

banner: i wast in calcutta, i wast quaint well did remove. 

natasha: loki's manipulating thee. 

banner: and thee've been doing what jump?

natasha: thee didn't cometh h're because i bateth mine own eyelashes at thee. 

banner: aye, and i'm not leaving because suddenly thee receiveth a dram twitchy. I'd liketh to knoweth wherefore buckler is using the tess'ract to buildeth weapons of mass destruction. 

nick fury: because of that gent. (pointing at th'r)

thor: (stunned) me?

nick fury: lasteth year, earth hadst a visiteth'r from anoth'r planet who is't hadst a grudge matcheth yond level'd a bawbling town. We learn'd yond not only art we not high-lone, but we art hopelessly, hilariously, outgunn'd. 

thor: mine own people wanteth nothing but peace with thy planet. 

nick fury: but thou art not the only people out th're, art thee? and, thou art not the only threat. The w'rld's filling up with people who is't can't beest did match, those gents can't beest did control. 

steve: liketh thee did control the cube?

thor: thy w'rk with the tess'ract is what hath drawn loki to t, and his allies. T is the signaleth to all the realms yond the earth is eft f'r a high'r f'rm of war. 

steve: a high'r f'rm?

nick fury: thee f'rc'd our handeth. We hadst to cometh up with something. 

tony: nuclear det'rrent. `cause yond at each moment calms ev'rything right down. 

nick fury: remindeth me again how thee madeth thy f'rtune, stark?

steve: i'm sure if 't be true that gent still madeth weapons, stark wouldst beest neck deep. 

tony: waiteth! waiteth! holdeth on! how is this anon about me?

steve: i'm s'rry, isn't ev'rything?

thor: i bethought humans w're m're evolv'd than this. 

nick fury: colours me, didst we cometh to thy planet and bloweth stuffeth up?

thor: didst thee at each moment giveth thy champions such mistrust?

natasha: art thee all very much yond naive? s. H. I. E. L. D monit'rs potential threats. 

banner: captain am'rica is on the threat potential gaze listeth?

tony: (to steve) thou art on yond listeth? art thee above 'r below fell bees?

steve: i gage to god, stark, one m're cracketh. 

tony: threatening! i feeleth threatened!

[as the "team" argues, those gents realizeth not the blue gem on loki's scept'r is glowing brightly. ]

int. Aircraft carrier day

outside the helicarrier, a lone carri'r but soft hov'rs ov'r the ship. 

buckler base voice: 661 bravo, prithee relay thy passeth code. What is thy hull, ov'r?

barton: arms to ammunition, ov'r. 

[inside, barton and his crew suiteth up and armeth themselves. Barton pulls out his hi-tech boweth and arrows. ]

int. Banner's lab morn

[back in the lab, the egos of these people keepeth rubbing off each oth'r and at any moment, the the horror shall hitteth the fan. ]

thor: thee speaketh of controleth, yet thee court chaos. 

banner: t's his m. O. , isn't t? i cullionly, what art we, a team? nay, nay, nay. We're a chemical mixture yond maketh chaos. We're. we're a time-bomb. 

nick fury: thee needeth to grise hence. 

tony: (puts his armeth 'round steve) wherefore shouldn't the guy alloweth off a dram steam?

steve: (pushes tony off)you knoweth alas well wherefore! backeth off!

tony: (comes face-to-face with cap) oh, i'm starting to wanteth thee to maketh me. 

steve: big sir in a suiteth of armeth'r. Taketh yond off, what art thee?

tony: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. 

steve: i knoweth guys with none of yond w'rth ten of thee. Yeah, i've seen the footage. The only thing thee very much square f'r is yourself. Thou art not the guy to maketh the sacrifice playeth, to did lie down on a wire and alloweth the oth'r guy crawleth ov'r thee. 

tony: i bethink i wouldst just cutteth the wire. 

steve: (smiling) at each moment a way out. Thee knoweth, thee may not beest a threat, but thee bett'r stand ho pretending to beest a h'ro. 

tony: (that didst t) a h'ro? liketh thee? thou art a lab rat, rog'rs. Ev'rything special about thee cameth out of a bombard!

outside the helicarrier

[the ramp of the carri'r opens. The carri'r maneuv'rs next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his boweth. That gent pulls out a grenade tipp'd arrow. That gent points right at the engine. Then. Barton moves his aim and points the arrow about a hundr'd feet from the engine. That gent releases. The arrow flies out,but then sharply heads f'r the engine. The arrow is punctur'd onto the engine. T hast a visible tim'r which is counting down. ]

int. Banner's lab morn

[back in the lab, steve puffs up his chest at tony, who is't just stands th're, unmoving. ]

steve: putteth on the suiteth, alloweth's wend a few rounds. 

[th'r laughs at those folk. ]

thor: thee people art so petty. and tiny. 

[tony rubs his headeth. Moves hence from cap. ]

banner: yeah, this is a team…

nick fury: agent romanoff, wouldst thee esc'rt dr. Bann'r backeth to his…

banner: wh're? thee rent'd mine own cubiculo. 

nick fury: the cell wast just in case…

banner: lest thee did need to killeth me, but thee can't! i knoweth! i hath tried! (a did beat) i did get base. I didn't seeth an endeth, so i putteth a bullet in mine own that from which we speak and the oth'r guy spiteth t out! so i hath moved on. I focus'd on helping oth'r people. I wast valorous, until thee did drag me backeth into this freak showeth and putteth ev'ryone h're at risketh!

[bann'r but soft gets fell as that gent looks at romanoff, who is't gets ]unn'rv'd. ]

banner: thee wanna knoweth mine own secret, agent romanoff? thee wanna knoweth how i stayeth halcyon?

[black widow and fury has't their hands down to grabeth their guns. ]

steve: doct'r bann'r. putteth down the scept'r. 

[banner looks down and is did shock to seeth that gent's holding loki's scepter. The comput'r beeps. Those gents all turneth to t. ]

tony: did get t. 

[bann'r puts down the scept'r and walks ov'r to the comput'r. ]

banner: s'rry, kids. Thee receiveth not to seeth mine own dram party dissemble aft'r all. 

thor: locat'd the tess'ract?

tony: i can receiveth th're festinate'r. 

steve: behold, all of us…

thor: the tess'ract belongs on asgard, nay human is a matcheth f'r t. 

[tony turns to leaveth, but steve stops that gent. ]

steve: thou art not going high-lone!

tony: thee gonna stand ho me?

steve: putteth on the suiteth, alloweth's findeth out. 

tony: i'm not afraid to hitteth an fusty sir. 

steve: putteth on the suiteth. 

[at yond moment bann'r who is't's looking at the monit'r notices something about the tess'ract. ]

banner: oh, mine own god!

outside the helicarrier:

[barton pulls the trigger on his boweth. The arrow then explodes the engine right off the helicarrier!]

int. Banner's lab morn

[ev'ryone is thrown in ev'ry direction. Steve, fury, th'r and tony art thrown across while natasha and bann'r art down in the base'r equipment cubiculo. Steve looks up at tony. ]

steve: putteth on the suiteth!

tony: yep!

[steve helps tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. That gent puts on his earpiece. ]

nick fury: hill?!

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[pandemonium erupts. Em'rgency alarms setteth off, fireth extinguish'rs activateth near surrounding fires and ev'ry agent is in a spinning scramble f'r their positions and armaments. Agent hill keeps the bridge as halcyon as possible. ]

agent maria hill: turneth up yond engine! numb'r 3 engine is: down! can we receiveth a runneth in? (runs ov'r to galaga common-kissing hedge-pig) talketh to me. 

galaga common-kissing hedge-pig: (points to monit'r) turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but t's impossible to receiveth out th're and maketh repairs while we're in the air. 

agent maria hill: we loseth one m're engine, we wonneth't beest. Somebody's did get to receiveth inside and patch yond engine. 

int. Banner's lab morn

nick fury: stark! thee copyeth yond?!

tony (v. O. ): i'm on t!

nick fury: coulson! initiateth official locketh down in the detention section then receiveth to the armeth'ry! moveth out!

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[agent coulson runs out of the bridge. ]

int. Lower equipment cubiculo, carrier morn

[natasha looks ov'r to bann'r, who is't is breathing heavy, having did land hard. That gent is gripping the grat'd flo'r to maintaineth controleth, but his eyes art green, his visage intense. ]

natasha: (quietly, to h'rself) i'm well enow. We're well enow, right?

ext. Helicarrier deck day

[barton leads his men into the air ducts of the ship. Those gents rappel down into a c'rrid'r. ]

barton: receiveth yond engine down! detention! receiveth that gent through the dark! cometh with me. 

[two of his men followeth that gent. Those gents headeth towards the bridge. ]

ext. Nd hallway, carrier morn

[tony and cap runneth through a dim, debris did fill hall. ]

tony: findeth engine three. I'll meeteth thee th're. 

[cap peels off as tony approaches a tech cubiculo. Inside, tony's iron sir suiteth stands waiting, did light above in all its gl'ry. ]

int. Lower equipment cubiculo, carrier 

[focus on banner's visage in the dim lighteth as that gent struggles to suppress the rage, but his visage is growing, changing but soft. Natasha is pulling h'rself painfully free, talking to bann'r. ]

natasha: doct'r. Bruce, thee gotta square t. This is just what loki wanteth. We're gonna beest well enow. Hark to me. 

[two approaching buckler soldi'rs arriveth to checketh on h'r. The lady furiously waves those folk hence. Those gents bolteth out of th're. ]

natasha: we're gonna beest well enow. Right? i gage on mine own life i shall receiveth thee out of this, thee shall walketh hence, and nev'r…

banner: thy life?

[his voice hast the changeth in t -- the bitt'r amusement is m'rphing to a growl'd threat. Anoth'r explosion rocks the carri'r -- and that gent turns to behold at h'r, transf'rming just as the lights wend out. ]

natasha: (pleading) bruce. 

[bann'r suddenly starts transf'rming into the hulk and gives natasha one lasteth knowing behold. Natasha struggles free of the rubble. The lady stops. The hulk, sensing h'r, turns his headeth and puts on a visage of a disturbing monst'r. Natasha jolts up the stairs with the hulk chasing aft'r h'r. Natasha maneuv'rs liketh a black widow shouldst. The lady rolls und'r a turbine, starts to crawleth within the maze of pipes. The hulk pulls those folk out from above the catwalk. Natasha falls through und'r the catwalks and apace and stealthily escapes. The hulk lets out a roar of rage unlike aught. Primal. Not human. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section day

[loki looks up, smiling mischievously. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[fury runs in and sees the chaos hast did increase coequal m're than bef're. The helmsman is in completeth disarray. ]

nick fury: bringeth the carri'r inwards and headeth south. Taketh us to the wat'r. 

helmsman: wherefore wat'r? navigations recalibrat'd aft'r the engine failure. 

nick fury: is the travelling lamp coming up?!

helmsman: aye, sir. 

nick fury: then putteth t on the hath left! receiveth us ov'r wat'r! one m're turbine goeth down and we dropeth. 

ext. Helicarrier port side day

[captain america, pushing with all his strength the doth'r to p'rtside, sees buckler tech in full oxygen masks shooteth fireth extinguish'rs and cov'r from sparks -- largely unable to doth aught. Engine 3 is totally dead. A large chunk of the p'rt side in torn off. ]

captain america: stark, i'm h're!

tony: valorous. Seeth what we did get. 

[tony flies in his iron sir suiteth and gets closeth to the did damage engine. ]

inside the suiteth

[tony obs'rves within his viewscreen at the did damage engine and its layouts. ]

tony: i gotta receiveth this sup'r conducting cooling system backeth online bef're i can access the roteth'rs and w'rk on dislodging the debris. 

ext. Helicarrier port side day

[iron sir begins pulling on the did stick roteth'rs. Looks ov'r at steve. ]

iron sir: i needeth thee to receiveth to yond engine controleth panel and bid me which relays art in ov'rload position. 

[iron sir flies into giant cooling conducteth'rs. Captain america jumps ov'r to the oth'r side of the broken railing. Captain america gets himself to the controleth panel and opens t up. F'r a sir who is't hath grown up as a yank, what the alas is this!]

iron sir: what's t behold liketh in th're?

captain america: t seemeth to runneth on some f'rm of electricity. 

iron sir: well, thou art not wrong. 

int. Lower equipment cubiculo, carrier day

[natasha continuously crawls und'r the catwalk. The lady stops. Then. Boom. Boom. Boom. The cubiculo vibrates. Rhythmically. Natasha pulls out h'r caliver and but soft walks out onto the catwalk and spins . and then a roar. The hulk. Natasha fires a did shoot into a liquid nitrogen pipe yond hits the hulk in visage. The hulk smashes the the horror out of t. Natasha begins to runneth through the maze of c'rrid'rs. The soundeth the monst'r is coming. Finally, the lady reaches and a longeth c'rrid'r. As the lady runs, behind h'r, the hulk drops of sorrow up the hallway, coming at h'r. Natasha turns to seeth, but the hulk slaps h'r into the mure, smashing into the did grind. The hulk marks his t'rrit'ry. Natasha looks up. A feareth the lady hast nev'r hath felt begins to seep out. The hulk raises his handeth and is did knock off his feet by th'r who is't tackles that gent into the next cubiculo. ]

int. Helicarrier aircraft port continuous

[both th'r and hulk rolleth across the flo'r. Ev'ry p'rson runs the hell out. Th'r looks up at this magnificent beast. The hulk stands up and moving liketh a boxeth'r, wanteth th'r to maketh his moveth. The hulk maketh his moveth. Swingeth and a misseth. Th'r swings his massive handeth and almost knocks hulk off his feet. Hulk keeps swinging and missing, pissing that gent off. Finally, that gent endues down his armeth, but th'r grabs t and wraps 'round t. ]

thor: we art not thy enemies, bann'r! tryeth to bethink!

[hulk lifts his armeth up, to th'r's hoyday, and that gent sends that gent flying as that gent punches thor's visage with his fist. ]

ext. Helicarrier port side day

[iron sir continuously blasts broken debris off the turbine engine. T's lacking valor, but still fixable. ]

captain america (v. O. ): the relays art intact. What's our next moveth?

tony: coequal if 't be true i cleareth the roteth'rs, this thing wonneth't re-engage without a jumpeth. I'm gonna has't to receiveth in th're and pusheth. 

ext. Helicarrier port side day

captain america: well if 't be true yond thing gets up to speedeth, thee'll receiveth shredded!

tony: then stayeth in the controleth unit and rev'rse polarity longeth enow to disengage mag…

captain america: speaketh english!

tony: seeth yond r'd lev'r? t'll sloweth the roteth'rs down longeth enow f'r me to receiveth out. Standeth by t, waiteth f'r mine own w'rd. 

[captain america looks ov'r at the oth'r side wh're that gent wast. That gent sees the r'd lev'r and jumps towards t. ]

int. Helicarrier aircraft port day

[th'r crashes into anoth'r stack of crates. As that gent raises his headeth, that gent doth feel something on his lips. Blood. As that gent swipes t off, the roar of the hulk is not too far. Th'r extends his handeth out. The roar gets louder and closer. Th'r focuses. His handeth strains toward mid-air. His eyes tight in concentration. The hulk runs right at that gent. At the lasteth second, mjölnir flies into his handeth and th'r uppercuts hulk, who is't crashes into a fighter jet. Hulk stands up, shaking his headeth liketh `what the alas just hath happened. ' that gent shakes t off and angrily rips off the tail of the jet, torques his corse liketh a greek discus thrower and. Hurls the massive plateth at th'r. Th'r slides and ducks und'r the tail. Jumping up, that gent throws mjölnir with all his strength, knocking the hulk headeth ov'r heels. Hulk falls down, hamm'r in handeth. That gent tries to lift t, but can't. Mjölnir rests atop his handeth. Struggle as that gent may, hulk wraps his handeth 'round the hamm'r. The hamm'r doesn't moveth. To nay avail -- that gent strains with all his might, screams from the eff'rt, bellowing. Th'r jumps up again, kneeing hulk in the visage. Th'r grabs his hamm'r, jumps on that gent, using the hamm'r as a locketh f'r his chokehold. Hulk tries to pulleth that gent off. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[fury and agent hill behold ov'r their monit'rs. ]

nick fury: we needeth a full evac on the base'r hangar bay. 

[agent hill nods. The lady leaves to exit out, but a sliding grenade appears. ]

agent maria hill: grenade!

[the grenade goeth off, sending h'r down the steps. Fury fires a did shoot at the ope entrance. That gent moves ov'r behind the side of the entrance. A handful of barton's men ent'r. Watchful, eft, waiting. Fury steps out, his caliver drawn. A shooteth out and hand-to-hand ensues, but fury is unable to stand ho one of those folk, which is wherefore that gent is did shoot in the headeth by agent hill. ]

int. Helicarrier armory section day

[agent coulson walks up the armeth'ry doth'r. That gent places his headeth into a facial recognition scanner. Walks into the cubiculo. ]

agent jasper sitwell (v. O. ): we did get p'rimet'r breach! hostiles art in buckler gear. Holdeth on to ev'ry junction. 

int. Helicarrier aircraft port day

[hulk crashes from und'r the flo'r, sending th'r on his rampallian. Hulk grabs that gent by the neck. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[a gunfight opens up. Agents exchange fireth with brutally efficient tactical soldi'rs. ]

agent jasper sitwell (v. O. ): we has't the hulk and th'r on researcheth leveleth 4. Levels 2 and 3 art dark. 

agent maria hill: sir, the hulk shall drop of sorrow this lodging apart!

nick fury: receiveth his attention. 

agent maria hill: (on h'r earpiece) esc'rt 0-6, proce'd to wishbone and engage hostile. Receiveth not too closeth. 

escort 0-6 piloteth (v. O. ): copyeth. 

ext. Sky day

[escort 0-6's jet banks to the right, heading towards the shuttle. ]

ext. Outside shuttle

[escort 606 piloteth but soft maketh his way in. sees the action going between th'r and the hulk. ]

escort 606 piloteth: targeteth did acquire. Targeteth engag'd. (pulls the trigg'r; fires guns at hulk)

[a shower of bullets sprayeth the hulk ev'rywhere. Th'r ducks f'r cov'r. The hulk turns 'round, letting out his primal roar. That gent jumps up, doth take a running starteth and leaps… escort 606 piloteth looks liketh that gent tooketh a the horror. ]

escort 606 piloteth: targeteth fell! targeteth fell!

[hulk lands on the jet's nose. The jet spins wildly. As the hulk drops of sorrow t apart, escort 606 piloteth pulls his ejection seat, but holdeth the fuckin' door! the hulk catches that gent, waves that gent 'round and then throws that gent hence. Escort 606 piloteth pulls his parachute. The jet explodes. The hulk plummets to earth, roaring his swan song. ]

ext. Helicarrier port side day

[iron sir las'r cuts a big piece of broken metal. That gent then jumps on t, relieving the roteth'rs. On the oth'r side, barton's men ent'r the p'rt side. Captain america looks down, pond'ring if 't be true those gents art holp. Evidently not as those gents beginneth shooting at that gent and throwing grenades. Captain america jumps to the oth'r railing and down with barton's men. That gent begins to taketh those folk down, coequal goeth as far as throwing one off. A few m're ent'r, firing. Captain america grabs a big fuckin' caliver and jumps backeth up to his position, firing down at those folk. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[the gunfight hast gone down, but m're of barton's men ent'r and art taken by fury, who is't is did confuse as to wherefore those gents keepeth coming. ]

nick fury: those gents art not getting through h're, so what the hell…

[suddenly, barton looses an arrow down to the bridge and explodes critical spots. Barton releases a multi-tipp'd arrow towards fury, but instead hits his hest desk, right above a usb outlets. Fury fires at barton, but is already gone. The arrow then self- activates and ins'rts itself into the outlets, hacking ev'ry single monit'r and main frameth. The hacking causes engine 1 to did shut off. Suddenly, the helicarrier begins to dangerously tilt to one side. ]

agent jasper sitwell (o. S. ): sir, we've hath lost all pow'r in engine 1. 

nick fury: t's barton. That gent tooketh out our systems. That gent's head'd f'r the detention leveleth. Doest anybody copyeth?

int. Lower equipment cubiculo, carrier- day

[still shaken by the hulk 'rdeal, natasha sits th're, rocking backeth and f'rth, aft'r crying f'r a while. Summoning backeth all h'r coolness, the lady touches h'r earpiece. ]

natasha: this is agent romanoff. I copyeth. 

[natasha springs up and runs f'r barton. ]

ext. Helicarrier port side day

[iron sir begins to pusheth the roteth'r using boosters from his boots. ]

nick fury (v. O. ): stark, we're losing altitude. 

iron sir: yeah. Did notice. 

[the roteth'rs starteth propelling festinate'r and festinate'r as iron sir's boosters receiveth m're and m're bright. On the oth'r side, captain america continuously shoots at barton's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, captain america loses the upp'r handeth and slides off the railing, but grabs onto a loose cable. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section day

[th'r runs into the detention section wh're that gent finds loki, escaping. ]

thor: nay!

[th'r charges at his broth'r. Loki walks up to that gent and crouches down to attacketh. Th'r only goeth through that gent. The false loki dissipates into nothingness. The real loki cometh out from behind the cell doth'r, which closes on thor, locking that gent up. Loki smiles. ]

loki: art thee ev'r not going to falleth f'r yond?

int. Lower equipment cubiculo, carrier day

[barton walks high-lone down the catwalk. In a lightning festinate moveth, barton nocks an arrow, and points t at natasha. A hand-to-hand square ensues. Natasha crawls h'r way 'round barton, making barton to dropeth his boweth, but pulls out a bodkin on h'r. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section day

[th'r, in a fiteth of ang'r, slams mjölnir onto the glass cell. To his hoyday, the cell doth'r only cracks, but violently shakes the ship. Loki stands th're in caution, as doest his guarding soldier. ]

loki: (smiles; walks ov'r to the controleth panel) the humans bethink us imm'rtal. Shouldst we testeth yond?

[suddenly, guarding soldier falls down liketh a tree. Agent coulson stands th're, holding phase 2 weapon prototype. ]

agent phil coulson: moveth hence, prithee. 

[loki moves hence from the switcheth. ]

agent phil coulson: thee liketh this? we did start w'rking on the prototype aft'r thee hath sent the destroyer. Coequal i knoweth not what t doest. Doth thee wanna findeth out?

[a loud gasp. Agent coulson is impal'd through the heart. The real loki stands behind coulson. ]

thor: nooo!

[loki sends agent coulson 'gainst the mure. Agent coulson slumps down, breathing festinate. Loki maketh his way to the controleth switcheth. That gent gives his broth'r one lasteth behold. Th'r looks at that gent, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch. Th'r still desires. Loki hits the button and gouts th'r out of the ship. ]

int. Lower equipment cubiculo, carrier day

[barton and natasha continueth attacking each oth'r. Natasha kickboxes barton's visage. Humour yond, barton doth take a swingeth at h'r, but the lady grabs his armeth, twisting t. Barton writhes in teen. Using his oth'r armeth, that gent tosses the bodkin ov'r and begins to slash at natasha. The lady dodges ev'ry moveth, but finds h'rself in a locketh holdeth with that gent. As that gent f'rces the bodkin down, the lady bites his wrist. Barton lets wend of the bodkin. Natasha wraps h'r forks 'round his neck, flips that gent ov'r and armeth locks that gent. The lady slams his headeth into a pipes rail. Barton goeth down, hard. That gent looks up h'r, almost coming to his real senses. ]

barton: natasha…

[natasha coldcocks that gent. Barton is out. ]

ext. Sky

[th'r, did trap in the glass cage, bounces off the jumbling cell pod. As t draws clos'r to landeth, th'r tries to swingeth at glass, but misses. Landeth draws clos'r. In a final attempteth bef're crashing, th'r positions himself onto the glass doth'r and leapfrogs just as the cage is about to hitteth the did grind. The cell crashes into the sh're as th'r crashes out into the meadow. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section day

[loki hast nay rem'rse as that gent looks down. That gent closes the hatch and proceeds to leaveth. A weak voice. ]

agent phil coulson: thou art gonna loseth. 

loki: (turning) am i?

agent phil coulson: t's in thy nature. 

loki: thy h'roes art scatt'red, thy floating f'rtress falls from the sky. wh're is mine own disadvantage?

agent phil coulson: thee want conviction. 

loki: i bethink not i…

[agent coulson shoots loki with his phase 2 weapon prototype, causing loki to beest blown through the mure behind that gent. ]

agent phil coulson: so yond's what t doest. 

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[back in the bridge, fury sees on his viewscreen yond the hatch hast been ope. Knowing agent coulson wast hath sent th're, that gent goeth to. ]

ext. Helicarrier port side day

[iron sir continuously spins engine 3, giving t all that gent hast. The rotors art propelling properly and festinate. The helicarrier levels itself. ]

inside the suiteth

tony: cap, i needeth the lev'r!

steve (v. O. ): i needeth a minute h're!

tony: lev'r. Anon!

[tony lets wend of the roteth'rs. Those gents spineth by themselves. Tony is then hath caught in one. That gent is anon fuck'd. Iron sir slips into the roteth'rs, getting did chew up. ]

ext. Helicarrier port side day

[captain america climbs up the loose cable and reaches the railing. Barton's sir opens fireth once m're. Captain america pulls himself up and finally pulls the lev'r. A vent opens up from engine 3. Iron sir falls out, but the suiteth heavily did damage, hardly keeping that gent up. Iron sir heads f'r cap. Barton's sir turns his aim to iron sir, who is't tackles that gent into the mure. Iron sir rolls ov'r, not restful. Cap lets out a sigheth of relief. ]

outside the helicarrier

[the carri'r yond hath brought barton and his team anon leaves, taking loki and his scept'r. The carri'r flies into the distance. ]

int. Helicarrier detention section day

[fury runs in finding agent coulson still alive, barely. ]

agent phil coulson: s'rry, boss. Those gents did get rabbit'd. 

nick fury: just stayeth awaketh. Eyes on me!

agent phil coulson: nay. I'm clock'd out h're. 

nick fury: not an option. 

agent phil coulson: t's well enow, boss. This wast nev'r going to w'rk. if 't be true those gents didn't has't something. to…

[agent coulson looks hence. Sighs his lasteth breath. Nick fury looks on grimly at coulson. The medical team arrives. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

nick fury (v. O. ): agent coulson is down. 

[agent hill is being did treat f'r a gash on h'r headeth, harks on h'r headset, standing up. ]

buckler agent (v. O. ): paramedics art on their way. 

nick fury (v. O. ): those gents're h're. 

int. Helicarrier port side day

[steve and tony hark in as well. ]

nick fury (v. O. ): those gents hath called t. 

int. Helicarrier bridge anon

[fury gath'rs tony and steve backeth into the briefing cubiculo, ev'ryone th're hast a behold as if 't be true in a daze. A behold of numb shocketh is shown on their devastat'd faces. ]

nick fury: these w're in phil coulson's doublet. Guesseth that gent nev'r didst receiveth thee to signeth those folk. 

[fury throws coulson's captain america trading cards on the table towards steve. Steve picks those folk up, stain'd with blood. ]

nick fury: we're dead in the air up h're. Our communications, location of the cube, bann'r, th'r. I did get nothing f'r thee. Hath lost mine own one valorous eye. Haply i hadst yond coming. (a did beat) aye, we w're going to buildeth an arsenal with the tess'ract. I nev'r putteth all mine own chips on yond numb'r though, because i wast playing something coequal riski'r. Th're wast an idea, stark knoweth this, hath called the avengers initiative. The idea wast to bringeth togeth'r a group of remarkable people, seeth if 't be true those gents couldst becometh something m're. Seeth if 't be true those gents couldst w'rk togeth'r at which hour we did need those folk to, to square the battles yond we nev'r couldst. Phil coulson kicked the bucket still believing in yond idea, in h'roes. 

[tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to heareth t anym're. ]

nick fury: well, t's an fusty fashion'd notion. 

ext. Meadow day

[th'r walks out far into the meadow. That gent looks down. Mjölnir. ]

int. Masterless building day

[bann'r wakes up, in human f'rm. That gent looks 'round and sees that gent is in a pile of rubble and looks up at the ope ceiling that gent did crash in. And is completely nak'd. A security guardeth stands th're, amaz'd. ]

security guardeth: thee hath fallen out of the sky. 

banner (coming to): didst i did hurt anybody?

security guardeth: th're's nobody 'round h're to receiveth did hurt. Thee didst gallow the hell out of some pigeons though. 

banner: lucky. 

security guardeth: or just valorous aim. Thee w're awaketh at which hour thee hath fallen. 

banner: thee did see?

security guardeth: the whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck rampallian nude. H're…

[he throws bann'r a pair of big gaskins. Bann'r pulls on his gaskins. ]

security guardeth: i didn't bethink those wouldst fiteth thee until thee shrunk down to a regular size fella. 

banner: thanketh thee. 

security guardeth: art thee an alien?

banner: what?

security guardeth: from out'r space, an alien?

banner: nay. 

security guardeth: well then, son, thee've did get a condition. 

int. Helicarrier medical cubiculo day

[barton is strapp'd down. Natasha watches ov'r that gent as barton tries to shaketh off loki's mind controleth. ]

natasha: clint, thou art gonna beest good now. 

clint barton: thee knoweth yond? is yond what thee knoweth? i did get. I gotta wend in though. I gotta flush that gent out. 

natasha: we has't not yond longeth, t's gonna taketh timeth. 

clint barton: i und'rstand not. Has't thee ev'r hadst someone taketh thy brain and playeth? pulleth thee out and sendeth something else in? doth thee knoweth what t's liketh to beest unmade?

natasha: thee knoweth yond i doth. 

clint barton: wherefore am i backeth? how didst thee receiveth that gent out?

natasha: cognitive recalibration. I hitteth thee very much hard in the headeth. 

clint barton: grant you mercy. (natasha unfastens the restraints) tasha, how many agents?

natasha: don't. Doth not yond to yourself, clint. This is loki. This is monst'rs and charm and nothing we w're ev'r did train f'r. 

clint barton: loki, that gent did get hence?

natasha: yeah. I supposeth not thee knoweth wh're?

clint barton: i didn't needeth to knoweth. I didn't asketh. That gent's gonna maketh his playeth anon though. The present day. 

natasha: we gotta stand ho that gent. 

clint barton: yeah? who is't's we?

natasha: i knoweth not. Whoev'r's hath left. 

clint barton: well, if 't be true i putteth an arrow in loki's eyesocket, i'd catch but a wink bett'r i supposeth. 

natasha: anon thee soundeth liketh thee. 

[natasha sits next to h'r partn'r and cousin. ]

clint barton: but thee don't. Thou art a spy, not a soldi'r. Anon thee wanteth to wade into a war. Wherefore? what didst loki doth to thee?

natasha: that gent didn't, i just… (she pauses)

clint barton: natasha. 

natasha: i've been compromis'd. I did get r'd in mine own ledg'r. I'd liketh to wipeth t out. 

int. Helicarrier detention section day

[tony behold at the exsufflicate cell enwheel'r. That gent stands not declaring a w'rd. Steve walks in. ]

steve: wast that gent did marry?

tony: nay. Th're wast a uh. cellist, i bethink. 

steve: i'm s'rry. That gent hath seemed liketh a valorous sir. 

tony: that gent wast an clotpole. 

steve: wherefore? f'r believing?

tony: f'r taking on loki high-lone. 

steve: that gent wast doing his job. 

tony: that gent wast out of his league. That gent shouldst has't wait'd. That gent shouldst have…

steve: oft th're isn't a way out, tony. 

tony: (walks hence) right. How didst yond w'rk f'r that gent?

steve: is this the first timeth thee've hath lost a soldi'r?

tony: (turns 'round sharply) we art not soldiers! i am not marching to fury's fife!

steve: neith'r am i! that gent's did get the same blood on his hands as loki doest. Even but now we've did get to putteth yond aside and receiveth this done. Anon loki needeth a pow'r source, if 't be true we can putteth togeth'r a list…

tony: (looking at the blood stain'd mure) that gent madeth t p'rsonal. 

steve: yond's not the pointeth. 

tony: yond is the pointeth. Yond's loki's pointeth. That gent hitteth us good now wh're we liveth. Wherefore?

steve: to teareth us apart. 

tony: that gent hadst to conqu'r his greed, but that gent knoweth that gent hast to taketh us out to winneth, right? yond's what that gent wanteth. That gent wanteth to did beat us and that gent wanteth to beest seen doing t. That gent wanteth an audience. 

steve: right, i hath caught his act at stuttengard. 

tony: yeah. Yond's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. That gent wanteth floweth'rs, that gent wanteth parades, that gent wanteth a monument hath built in the skies with his nameth plast'red… (pause) sonofabitch!

ext. Stark tower day

[selvig w'rks 'round the cms device yond hast already been set- upon the rooftop of tony's toweth'r. ]

int. Helicarrier medical cubiculo day

[steve walks in full unif'rm. Natasha looks at that gent, unprepar'd. ]

steve: timeth to wend. 

natasha: wend wh're?

steve: i'll bid thee on the way. Can thee flyeth one of those jets?

[barton walks out of the restroom. Looks at cap. ]

clint barton: i can. 

[steve looks at natasha and the lady nods h'r headeth to confirm barton's on their side. ]

steve: thee did get a suiteth?

clint barton: yeah. 

steve: then suiteth up. 

montage

[krakakaboom! a blinding bolteth of lightning strikes down from above, colliding on mjölnir. The explosion is massive. The palmy th'r. ]

[captain america pulls on his helmet and buckler. ]

[tony welds his iron sir helmet. Lighteth slips down ov'r iron sir's eye holes. ]

[black widow attaches a gauntlet gauntlet with h'r rounds on h'r wrist. A blue lighteth charges. ]

[hawkeye slips on his quiv'r of arrows. ]

ext/int. Quinjet day

[cap, widow and hawkeye walketh towards and into the quinjet. A young buckler piloteth looks and stands in their way. ]

young buckler piloteth: thou art not auth'riz'd to beest h're…

captain america: son. just don't. 

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[fury looks the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent hill walks up to that gent, knowing. ]

agent maria hill: sir. 

nick fury: agent hill?

agent maria hill: those cards, those gents w're in coulson's locketh'r, not in his doublet. 

nick fury: those gents did need the pusheth. (holding coulson's cards)

[a loud hurtling screeches. Fury looks out to seeth iron sir flying off as well as the quinjet. ]

nick fury: those gents hath found t. Receiveth our communications backeth up, whatev'r thee has't to doth. I wanteth eyes on ev'rything. 

agent maria hill: aye, sir. 

ext. New york city skyline - stark tower day

[iron sir arrives at stark tower wh're selvig, activates the cms device, holding the tess'ract. ]

jarvis: sir, i tooketh off the arc react'r. The device is already self-sustain'd. 

tony: did shut t down, dr. Selvig. 

selvig: t's too late! t can't stand ho anon. That gent wanteth to showeth us something! a new univ'rse. 

iron sir: well enow. 

[iron sir aims his hands toward the cms and fires. The en'rgy from his boost'rs shatters with a deafening cracketh! selvig falls backwards. Down below, citizens of new york behold up at stark tower. Iron sir stares in disbelief at the cms. unharm'd. ]

jarvis: the barri'r is pure en'rgy. T's unbreachable. The marketh vii is not eft to beest deploy'd. 

tony: skipeth the spinning rims. We're on the horologe. 

[tony lands his suiteth and goeth through the gauntlet and unsuits that gent. Loki looks up at that gent, smiling. Those gents proce'd to walketh into the penthouse. ]

int. Stark penthouse day

[loki walks in, holding the scept'r. Tony casually walks down the steps, towards the bar. ]

loki: prithee bid me thou art going to appeal to mine own humanity. 

tony: uh. actually, i'm planning to threaten thee. 

loki: thee shouldst has't hath left thy armeth'r on f'r yond. 

tony: yeah, t's seen a did bite of mileage. Thee've did get the blue sticketh of destiny. Wouldst thee liketh a drinketh?

loki: stalling me wonneth't changeth aught. 

tony: nay, nay, nay! threatening. Nay drinketh? thee sure? i'm having one. 

loki: the chitauri art coming, nothing shall changeth yond. What has't i to feareth?

tony: the avengers. (loki looks at that gent, did confuse) t's what we calleth ourselves, s'rt of liketh a team. `earth's mightiest heroes' typeth of thing. 

loki: aye, i've hath met those folk. 

tony: (smiling) yeah, doth take us a while to receiveth any traction, i'll giveth thee yond one. But, alloweth's doth a headeth counteth h're. Thy broth'r, the demi-god; a sup'r soldi'r, a living legend who is't kind of liveth up to the legend; a sir with breath-taking ang'r management issues; a couple of mast'r assassins, and thee, big fella, thee've did manage to piss off ev'ry single one of those folk. 

loki: yond wast the planeth. 

tony: not a most wondrous planeth. At which hour those gents cometh, and those gents shall, those gents'll cometh f'r thee. 

[from und'rneath the bar table, tony pulls on colantotte bracelets, a honing device. ]

loki: i has't an army. 

tony: we has't a hulk. 

loki: i bethought the beast hadst wand'r'd off. 

tony: thou art missing the pointeth. Th're's nay throne, th're is nay v'rsion of this, wh're thee cometh out on top. Haply thy army cometh and haply t's too much f'r us, but t's all on thee. Because if 't be true we can't protecteth the earth, thee can beest damn'd well sure we'll avenge t. 

loki: (slowly walks up to that gent; raising the scept'r) how shall thy cater-cousins has't timeth f'r me,when those gents're so busy fighting thee?

[loki taps tony on the chest with his scept'r. Ping! nothing. Did confuse, loki tires again. Ping! nothing. ]

loki: t shouldst w'rk. 

tony: well, p'rf'rmance issues. Thee knoweth? not uncommon. One out of five…

[in ang'r, loki grabs tony by the throat and flings that gent across the cubiculo. ]

tony: jarvis. Anytime anon. 

[loki grabs tony by the throat again. ]

loki: thee shall all falleth bef're me. 

[loki throws tony out the window. Tony freefalls down the toweth'r. From behind loki, an elevat'r opens and a r'd pod shoots out. The pod laser signals the colantotte bracelets on tony. The pod begins to transformeth into the marketh vii suiteth. T latches onto tony. Iron sir. The suiteth flies up bef're that gent hits the did grind 'r the gazing people. Loki looks up, fell. ]

iron sir: and th're's one oth'r p'rson thee piss'd off! his nameth wast phil. 

[loki raises the scept'r. Iron sir fires at loki, sending that gent on his rampallian. ]

ext. Stark tower day

[selvig looks up at the sky. The tess'ract's en'rgy beams into the sky. The beameth then f'rms a vortex, which then opens up another portal. ]

ext. Vastness of space

[a hole in space rips ope, and from t, the chitauri army spills out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the endeth. ]

inside the suiteth

tony: right. Army. 

[iron sir flies up towards the p'rtal. From his shouldst'rs, a miniature multiple rocket launcheth'r, pops out and fires. Liketh the jericho missile, sev'ral targets art taken down unlike nay missile. T's bootless. Thousands of chitauri flyeth out. Iron sir flies towards the city. ]

ext. Manhattan day

[the chitauri unleash. New y'rk'rs filleth the streets, staring at the fireth square in the distance. Boom!!! the chitauri unleashes blasts as t goeth, blowing up cars, setting st'refronts aflame. An explosion rips out the windows of the top corner of buildings. Flame and stone raineth down. A domino-effect of explosions rippling across the bridge. ]

ext. Stark tower day

[loki walks onto the balcony as the sounds of the chitauri rings out. That gent admires his lief to beest kingdom. Th'r lands on the tower. Loki turns to his foe. ]

thor: loki! turneth off the tess'ract 'r i'll destroyeth t!

loki: thee can't. Th're is nay stopping t. Th're is only the war!

thor: so beest t. 

[loki and th'r sweaty haste at each oth'r. Those gents and their weapons collide. The two battleth -- loki unleashing anoth'r pent-up rage and jealousy, th'r having nay choice but to defend himself. ]

ext. Manhattan day

[soldiers and cops has't taken positions cov'ring the streets. Those gents seeth from the sky, iron sir leading a trail of chitauri towards his toweth'r. ]

ext. Sky day

[the quinjet booms into the city. ]

black widow (v. O. ): stark, we're heading n'rth east. Inside the suiteth

iron sir: what, didst thee stand ho f'r drive-thru? swingeth up parketh, i'm gonna did lie 'em out f'r thee. 

ext. Stark tower day

[iron sir banks 'round his toweth'r. Sees th'r and loki still going at t. Iron sir swoops down the street, causing a chitauri to crasheth. Flying up, iron sir puts the following chitauri in view of the quinjet. Black widow doth take out machine caliver and fires at the chitauri. ]

inside the suiteth

jarvis: sir, we has't m're incoming. 

tony: fine. Alloweth's keepeth those folk did occupy. 

[iron sir heads backeth to the p'rtal. ]

ext. Stark tower day

[th'r and loki hurlyburly savagely. Loki fires energy from the scept'r, sending th'r sliding across the flo'r. ]

int. Quinjet day

[hawkeye looks out to his hath left window, finding a targeteth. ]

hawkeye: yeah. 

black widow: seeth those folk. 

[hawkeye banks the jet towards stark tower. Aims the minigun at loki. Loki aims the scept'r at the quinjet and fires a fie of energy. Th'r gets to his feet, tackling loki down hard. The quinjet is anon hath caught on fireth. Hawkeye maneuv'rs one wing of the jet. Those gents spineth and sloweth. Dropping out of the air as t passes ov'r skyscrapers. Then. those gents slam into the street. ]

int. Quinjet day

[with ev'ryone well enow, hawkeye and black widow unfasteneth their seatbelts and ope the ramp. Captain america runs down, hath followed by hawkeye and black widow. Each one hast their did respect weapons in handeth. ]

ext. Four way street day

[the trio arrives in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city lurches to a stand ho. A deep, primal rage bellows out. With yond roar, a shadow cometh ov'r those folk. ]

ext. Vastness of space

[from the p'rtal, a fucking chitauri leviathan flies out! carrying hundreds of soldiers, the chitauri leviathan passes ov'r the trio. ]

ext. Bridge street day

[they behold up, out of their element. From both sides, chitauri soldiers clingeth off and attacheth themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some crasheth into these buildings and beginneth firing from their energy rifles at innocent people. ]

captain america: stark, art thee seeing this?

inside the suiteth

tony: i'm seeing, still w'rking on believing. Wh're's bann'r? hast that gent shown up yet?

captain america (v. O. ): bann'r?

tony: just keepeth me post'd. Jarvis, findeth me a soft spoteth. 

[iron sir quietly flies behind and parallel with the chitauri leviathan. ]

ext. Stark tower day

[th'r holds down loki's visage straight ahead, f'rcing that gent to gaze the city falling to ash. ]

thor: behold at this! behold 'round thee! thee bethink this madness shall endeth with thy ruleth?

loki: (tries to behold hence) t's too late. T's too late to stand ho t. 

thor: nay. We can. Togeth'r. 

[loki looks at his broth'r, showing a signeth of desire. Then. Loki stabs th'r with a bawbling bodkin. Th'r keels ov'r. ]

loki: sentiment. 

[th'r gets up, kicks loki and lifts that gent into the air. Th'r then slams that gent down, hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls ov'r the edge. Th'r looks down. Loki is riding on a flying chariot. Dozens of chitauri followeth his leadeth. ]

ext. Bridge street day

[the trio runs behind upside taxis. Those gents behold up and seeth loki taking his band down the street and fires at the street in a bilboes of explosions. Smashing cars and hurling people as t goeth t goeth off in one final conflagration. Did terrify people running from loki, looking ov'r their shouldst'rs, coming straight at us. Captain america looks down the bridge. ]

captain america: those people needeth assistance down th're. 

[chitauri soldiers yond has't did land near those folk and beginneth firing at those folk. Black widow pulls both pistols and fires. Turns to cap. ]

black widow: we did get this. T's valorous. Wend!

captain america: (at hawkeye) thee bethink thee can holdeth those folk off?

hawkeye: captain. (pulls a trigg'r on his boweth; an arrow is mechanically chosen) t wouldst beest mine own genuine pleasure. 

[hawkeye shoots an arrow into the creature's headeth, gaining a few seconds f'r captain america as that gent falls down the bridge, hath followed by an explosion. Cap races ov'r to the plaza, jumping ov'r dozens of exploding cars. The first avenger runs liketh a fucking cheetah. Hawkeye runs ov'r a bus full of people. From the windows, bawbling children art did hold by their parents f'r hawkeye to pulleth those folk out to safety. That gent runs ov'r to the jamm'd doth'r and jerkily opens t. People beginneth to runneth out. Black widow empties out h'r clips. Hawkeye fires arrows into the ranks of the chitauri, hitting his marketh each timeth that gent shoots. ]

black widow: just liketh budapest all ov'r again!

hawkeye: thee and i rememb'r budapest v'ry diff'rently. 

ext. Manhattan day

[the cops continuously fireth at the flying chariots. T's quaint pointless. A young cop runs ov'r to his police sergeant. ]

young cop: we needeth to receiveth out! those gents gotta bringeth the national guardeth!

police sergeant: national guardeth? doest the army knoweth what's happening h're?

young cop: doth we?

[captain america jumps in front of those folk. Those gents behold up at this ridiculous looking sir. ]

captain america: i needeth men in these buildings. Th're art people inside yond can runneth into the line of fireth. Thee taketh those folk through the basement 'r through the subway. Thee keepeth those folk off the streets. I needeth a p'rimet'r as far backeth as 39th. 

police sergeant: wherefore the hell shouldst i taketh 'rd'rs from thee?

[suddenly, an explosion cometh up from behind cap. An energy fie is block'd by his buckler. Two chitauri soldiers attacketh. The cops gaze in shocketh as captain america fights those folk off with ease. The s'rgeant turns to his offic'r. ]

police sergeant: i needeth men in those buildings, leadeth the people down and hence from the streets. I needeth a p'rimet'r as far backeth as 39th. 

ext. Sky line day

[iron sir sw'rves 'round a building and faces the chitauri leviathan. That gent pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcheth'r and fires. The chitauri leviathan roars in annoyance. The chitauri leviathan turns to that gent. ]

iron sir: (to jarvis) we did get his attention. What the hell is stepeth two?!

[iron sir flies hence. ]

ext. Bridge street day

[hawkeye trips a chitauri soldier and rams an arrow down its throat. Black widow gets h'r hands on an energy rifle and stickfights the hell out of those folk. Captain america joins backeth in and using his buckler, swaps and whacks oncoming chitauri soldiers. T's all too much on those folk, until… lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the fie, firing the electricity out at the chitauri soldiers 'round those folk. Those gents're blast'd backeth in a massive shockwave. The chitauri soldiers convulse, dropeth dead to the did grind. Th'r touches down. ]

captain america: what's the st'ry upstairs?

thor: the pow'r surrounding the cube is impenetrable. 

iron sir (v. O. ): th'r is right. We gotta dealeth with these guys. 

black widow: how doth we doth this?

captain america: as a team. 

thor: i has't unfinish'd business with loki. 

hawkeye: yeah, receiveth in line. 

captain america: saveth t. Loki's gonna keepeth this square focus'd on us and yond's what we needeth. Without that gent these things couldst runneth wild. We did get stark up top, that gent's gonna needeth us…

[just then, banner arrives on a bawbling motorbike. Getting off, that gent looks 'round the city. ]

banner: so, this all seemeth h'rrible. 

black widow: i've seen w'rse. 

banner: s'rry. 

black widow: nay. We couldst useth a dram w'rse. 

captain america: stark? we did get that gent. 

iron sir (v. O. ): bann'r?

captain america: just liketh thee hath said. 

inside the suiteth

tony: then bid that gent to suiteth up. I'm bringing the party to thee. 

[iron sir cometh out from behind a building. The chitauri leviathan follows, impatiently. ]

ext. Bridge street day

[the rest of the avengers behold up, getting eft and standing still. 

black widow: i. I seeth not how yond's a party…

[iron sir swoops down the street. The chitauri leviathan eke swoops down, barreling down the street liketh a freight traineth yond keeps building and building its intensity. Bann'r looks behind. Cap looks at that gent. Bann'r begins to walketh towards the monst'r. ]

captain america: dr. Bann'r. Anon might beest a very much valorous timeth f'r thee to receiveth fell. 

banner: yond's mine own secret, captain. I'm at each moment fell. 

[bann'r's corse starts to swelleth and stretcheth and harden. Green shoots through his corse. The hulk. Aaaannndddd. Sssmmmaaassshhh!!!! hulk pops the chitauri leviathan in the nose. The creature flips ov'r a 360. Iron sir, in mid-flight, extends his armeth out and a rocket, eft to shooteth. Iron sir fires -- the rocket hits a soft spoteth large chitauri leviathan art blown completely hence. Real teen from the chitauri leviathan. Oth'r pieces of meat catcheth fireth and withdraweth. Sizzle as those gents hitteth the pavement. Captain america raises his buckler to block those folk. ]

[from above and on the buildings, the chitauri army watches in h'rr'r as a group of earth's mightiest heroes findeth themselves unit'd 'gainst a ingraft threat. To square the foes nay single super hero couldst withstandeth! the avengers assembleth!]

ext. Sky day

[loki watches below, motionless. ]

loki: sendeth the rest. 

ext. Vastness of space

[from the p'rtal, thousands moo of chitauri soldiers and coequal moo chitauri leviathans flyeth out!]

ext. Bridge street day

[the avengers behold up. Way out of their fucking element. ]

black widow: guys. 

iron sir: calleth t, cap. 

captain america: good now, hark up. Until we can closeth yond p'rtal up th're, we're gonna useth containment. Barton, i wanteth thee on yond roof, eyes on ev'rything. Calleth out patt'rns and strays. Stark, thee did get the p'rimet'r. Aught gets m're than three blocks out, thee turneth t backeth 'r thy turneth t to ash. 

hawkeye: wanna giveth me a lift?

iron sir: right. Bett'r clench up, legolas. 

[iron sir lifts hawkeye up to the building. ]

captain america: th'r, thee've gotta tryeth and bottleneck yond p'rtal. Sloweth those folk down. Thee've did get the lightning. Lighteth the bastards up. (th'r flies up; to natasha) thee and me, we stayeth h're on the did grind, keepeth the fighting h're. And hulk. Smasheth. 

[the hulk smiles a most magnificent grineth and leaps, soaring high up into the nearest building, hulk runs up the mure hits several chitauri soldiers, snapping in half. That gent dives towards a building on the other side of the street, throwing the dead chitauri soldiers towards other soldiers. The chitauri soldiers fireth at that gent. The hulk backhands those folk, seizes those folk and with raw power, throws those folk down. In his most powerful leapeth yet, the hulk flies up and is in the middle of a flying chariot traffic jameth, to which that gent smacks those folk out of altitude. ]

ext. Empire state building day

[th'r grabs onto the toweth'r. Raises mjölnir and krakakaboom! a blinding bolteth of lightning strikes down from above, colliding on mjölnir. Th'r aims this massive shockwave towards the portal. Th'r channels the fie and fires the electricity out at the chitauri soldiers flying out of the portal. Those gents're blast'd backeth in a massive shockwave. The chitauri soldiers convulse, dropeth dead to the did grind. That gent coequal rips the the horror out of a chitauri leviathan, which then fucking explodes. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[back in the bridge, fury sees on his viewscreen the destruction going on in new york. Agent hill walks up to that gent. ]

agent maria hill: sir. The council is on. 

[oh the horror. Fury presses his screen. ]

ext. Rooftop building day

[atop the rooftop, hawkeye fires arrows into the streaming floweth of the chitauri riders, hitting his marketh each timeth. Hell, that gent coequal aims his boweth behind that gent, without looking and releases the arrow, exploding a rider. ]

hawkeye: stark. Thee did get a lot of strings sticking to thy tail. 

iron sir: just tryeth and keepeth those folk off the streets. 

hawkeye: well, those gents can't bank w'rth a alas. Findeth a tight c'rn'r. 

iron sir: i shall rog'r yond. 

[iron sir doest so and leads towards tight corners and in hawkeye's view, who is't fires arrow upon and arrow, exploding the chitauri riders. Iron sir keeps leading chitauri riders under tunnels, through ope parking garages. That gent looks backeth. None hath left. ]

inside the suiteth

tony: nice calleth. What else thee did get?

hawkeye (v. O. ): well, th'r's taking on a squadron down on 6th. 

tony: and that gent didn't inviteth me?

ext. Office building - conference cubiculo day

[we art looking into a conf'rence cubiculo wh're office w'rk'rs sitteth 'round a table. But the hurtling hast hath caught one w'rk'r's eye, then anoth'r, and lief those gents art all rising, stepping to the window, mesm'riz'd by what lies beyond. Workers' pova chitauri leviathan swims right in front of those folk. ]

ext. Office building - conference cubiculo day

[suddenly, anoth'r hurtling catches the w'rk'r's attention. The hulk crashes through their flo'r. Slashes his through the cubiculo, pounding hence and jumps out onto the chap of the chitauri leviathan. The chitauri leviathan begins to headeth down, trying to waft off the hulk. ]

ext. Bridge street day

[black widow, using the energy rifle, is taken off h'r feet by a chitauri soldier. The lady tiresomely doth take t down by cutting its throat. The lady grabs the energy rifle, turns to attacketh. Cap stands th're, holding his buckler. The lady slumps backeth, not restful. ]

black widow: captain, none of this is gonna cullionly a alas thing if 't be true we closeth not yond p'rtal. 

captain america: our biggest guns couldn't toucheth t. 

black widow: well, haply t's not about guns. (gestures the flying chariots)

captain america: thee wanna receiveth up th're, thou art gonna needeth a rideth. 

black widow: i did get a rideth. I couldst useth a lift though. 

[black widow backs up giving h'rself a running starteth. Cap lifts and angles his buckler. ]

captain america: art thee sure about this?

black widow: yeah. T's gonna beest excit'ment. 

[black widow runs at captain america. Black widow doest a parkour moveth, using that lady feet to runneth up the car and jumps up on cap's buckler, who is't gives that lady a boost with the buckler. The lady grabs onto a flying chariot. ]

[black widow climbs onto the chariot and cuts the turret shooteth'r's linkage to t. The lady then jumps on the did rid'r and sticks h'r bodkins into his n'rvous system. The lady gets that gent to bank ov'r a building. ]

[iron sir arrives and shoots any oth'r chitauri riders following h'r. That gent maketh his way down to captain america, who is't fights off m're chitauri soldiers. Iron sir points his handeth boosters at his buckler. The en'rgy cometh off and cap uses t as a reflection beameth and doth take down nearby chitauri. ]

[from above those folk, hawkeye sends down remaining arrows. That gent sends one across the street, taking down a chitauri rider following iron sir. ]

[finally, we has't th'r and hulk square on top the backeth of the chitauri leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk breaks off a massive piece of arm'r and slams t down onto the spine of the chitauri leviathan. Summoning all his strength that gent, th'r raises, drawing lightning to t from all sides, and endues t down with a final, lacking valor blow--]

int. History museum day

[the chitauri leviathan crashes into a hist'ry museum. Dead. Th'r and hulk standeth on the backeth of the chitauri leviathan aft'r bringing t down. Those gents stand, admiring. Hulk punches th'r with his enormous handeth. Th'r goeth flying. Hulk smirks. ]

ext. Stark tower day

[selvig wakes up from loki mind controleth. That gent looks 'round, did confuse wh're that gent is. That gent looks up at the sky, amaz'd. ]

ext. Bridge street day

[sev'ral humvees aim their mount'd. 50 cal guns into the sky, firing and hitting chitauri riders. Captain america fights off a soldier who is't is pinning that gent down with its en'rgy rifle. Cap breaks its leggeth. That gent stands up, picking up his buckler. ]

hawkeye: captain, the bank on 42nd past madison, those gents hath caught a lot of civilians th're. 

captain america: i'm on t. 

int. 42nd bank day

[dozens of civilians art gath'r'd in bank. Tension and unc'rtainty surroundeth those folk. Three chitauri soldiers ov'rsee those folk, pointing their weapons at those folk. One of those folk charges a bombeth. T beeps. ]

[captain america jumps through the window and throws his buckler at the chitauri bomber. The two chitauri soldiers aim their rifles, but cap heads f'r cov'r und'r a desk, which that gent kicks at those folk. ]

[captain america jumps ov'r the desk, headlocks a soldier, while backhanding anoth'r one ov'r the railing. The crowd moves hence. A chitauri soldier attacks that gent from behind and rips off his helmet. The bombeth is beeping festinate'r. ]

captain america: ev'ryone! cleareth out!

[captain america flips ov'r the soldier, grabs his buckler and just as the bombeth is about to wend off, chitauri bomber dives f'r, trying to stand ho t, but t goeth off, sending captain america through the window, landing v'ry hard on a car. The civilians behold up from below. Those gents're well enow. ]

ext. Outside the bank continuous

[cap gets off the car, looks 'round the city. Did destroy. The police and firemen arriveth, pulling out those civilians that gent did save. A waitress looks backeth, thankful. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[back in the bridge, fury sees on his viewscreen the ordinary security council. ]

ordinary security council #2: directeth'r fury, the council hast madeth a decision. 

nick fury: i recognizeth the council hast madeth a decision, but given yond t's a no more brain than stone rampallian decision, i've elect'd to ign're t. 

ordinary security council #1: directeth'r, thou art clos'r than any of our subs, thee scramble yond jet…

nick fury: yond is the island of manhattan, councilman. Until i'm c'rtain mine own team can't holdeth t, i shall not 'rd'r a nuclear striketh 'gainst a civilian population. 

ordinary security council #1: if 't be true we holdeth not those folk in the air, we loseth ev'rything. 

nick fury: i sendeth yond bird out, we already has't. 

[fury shuts off his viewscreen. ]

ext. Manhattan day

[black widow, still driving the chariot with the rider, is hitteth at h'r side. The lady looks about, wond'ring whose energy fireth t wast the lady looks behind. ]

black widow: oh. Thee. 

[loki follows in hot pursuit. Those gents raceth downward, trailing between buildings. Those gents raceth madly, driving and checking at. ]

ext. Rooftop building day

[hawkeye looks at black widow, did astonish. ]

hawkeye: nat, what art thee doing?

black widow (v. O. ): uh. a dram holp!

[hawkeye pulls the trigg'r twice, nocks an arrow, and points t at loki, smiling. ]

hawkeye: i've did get that gent. 

[fires. The arrow streaks down the city, straight at the loki's head… snatcheth! liketh a gib, loki grabs the arrow straight out of the air. Looks straight at hawkeye, smiling… bboooommm!!! the arrow explodes in loki's visage, crashing into the stark penthouse pad. ]

[black widow looks down and building h'r momentum, the lady jumps of the chariot, lands on top of stark tower, rolling h'rself to the edge. ]

ext/int. Stark penthouse day

[as loki looks up, did shock at what just hath happened, the hulk is leaping up and kicks loki, hurtling towards the glass window. That gent collapses as that gent hits the mure. The hulk jumps in, eft to attacketh. Loki rolls himself up in a flurry of broken glass, standing up to the hulk. ]

loki: enow! thou art, all of thou art beneath me! i am a god, thee dull creature, and i shall not beest bullied…

[hulk grabs loki by the forks and smashes that gent 'gainst the flo'r repeatedly and finally throws that gent aside to the did grind, flattening loki. ]

hulk: puny god. 

[loki whimpers in teen. ]

ext. Stark tower day

[black widow walks up the cms machine. Selvig, slump'd down, weakened, looks at h'r desp'rately. The tess'ract's en'rgy is firing towards the p'rtal, gaining in strength, at the surge of en'rgy moving through the sky. 

black widow: doct'r. 

selvig: loki's scept'r, the en'rgy. the tess'ract can't square. Thee can't protecteth 'gainst yourself. 

black widow: t's not thy fault. Thee didn't knoweth what thee w're doing. 

selvig: well, actually i bethink i didst. I hath built in a safety to cutteth the pow'r source. 

black widow: loki's scept'r. 

selvig: t might beest able to closeth the p'rtal. (selvig looks down. That gent sees a gold gleam) and i'm looking right at t. 

ext. Manhattan day

[th'r rides on top of chariot, smacking several riders with the hamm'r. As th'r doth take the reins, a chitauri leviathan crashes through a building, knocking that gent down to wh're cap is, fighting off soldiers. Iron sir flies right next to the chitauri leviathan and aims his laser booster at t. Nothing. ]

jarvis: sir, we shall loseth pow'r bef're thee cutteth through yond shell. 

[iron sir flies up ahead, facing the oncoming monst'r. ]

iron sir: jarvis. Thee ev'r heareth the tale of jonah?

jarvis: i wouldn't consid'r that gent a role modeleth. 

[iron sir flies towards the chitauri leviathan, unleashing ev'ry arsenal on the suiteth. The chitauri leviathan opens its that from which we speak. Iron sir flies in and bursts out the oth'r endeth, making the chitauri leviathan collapse. Iron sir rolls down the street. The windeth is did knock out of that gent. That gent looks up with an ov'rwhelming sigheth as a bawbling band of chitauri soldiers sweaty haste towards that gent, holding out their rifles. ]

ext. Rooftop building day

[hawkeye turns to fireth his lasteth arrow. Using his boweth as a staff, that gent knocks some chitauri soldiers, bef're yanking his lasteth arrow off the dead corse a chitauri soldiers. Hawkeye nocks his arrow, dives down the building and fires his grappling arrow up into the side of building. Falling down, hawkeye finds the momentum and swings himself into a building and cannonballs in. ]

ext. Manhattan day

[the hulk holds chitauri soldiers by the visage and slams those folk down. M're keepeth coming. Hulk looks up. Hundreds of riders hovereth ov'r that gent. Then. those gents beginneth to fireth energy blasts. Hulk doth take those folk liketh that gent's running through a lighteth raineth. Blocking the stream of streaking blasts, as though swatting at bees. ]

ext. Helicarrier deck day

[a lone piloteth sits in his cockpit, listening. ]

ordinary security council #2: direct'r fury is nay longeth'r in commandeth. Ov'rride 'rd'r, 7 alpha 11. 

piloteth: 7 alpha 11, confirm'd. Prepareth to takeoff. 

[he ignites his engine. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[back in the bridge, agent hill sees on h'r piloteth preparing to leaveth. ]

agent maria hill: sir, we has't a bird in motion! anyone on the deck, we has't a rogue bird! we needeth to did shut t down! repeateth! taketh off is not auth'rized!

ext. Helicarrier deck day

[nick fury runs out to the deck, holding a fucking airtronic rpg- 7. That gent doth take aim and fires, hitting the tail endeth of the jet. The jet skids off towards the edge. Piloteth unharm'd. Suddenly, anoth'r jet flies off. Fury stands th're, knowing that gent can't doth aught about t. ]

nick fury: stark, thee hearing me? we has't a missile head'd straight f'r the city. 

iron sir (v. O. ): how longeth?

nick fury: three minutes, at most wondrous. Stayeth base and wipeth out the missile. 

ext. Manhattan day

[iron sir fights off as many chitauri soldiers as that gent sustain. ]

iron sir: jarvis, putteth ev'rything we did get into the did thrust'rs!

jarvis: i just didst. 

[iron sir leaves the streets and flies up into the sky. ]

ext. Sky day

[7 alpha 11 arrives outside the city. That gent flips the switcheth to presseth the button. That gent presses t. The missile is flying out to manhattan. ]

7 alpha 11: destination is in 2 minutes, 30 seconds marketh. 

ext. Manhattan day

[captain america and th'r battleth, side to side. Cap and th'r both throweth their did respect weapons. Th'r catches mjölnir, but as cap turns, an energy fie strikes that gent down hard. Th'r runs ov'r to a broken car, swings the hamm'r and flips the car ov'r and ov'r on its side, crushing a few chitauri soldiers. Cap tries to receiveth up. Th'r helps that gent backeth to his feet. Cap raises his buckler backeth up. ]

thor: thee eft f'r anoth'r bout?

captain america: what? thee gettin' sleepy?

ext. Stark tower day

[selvig, backeth in scientist mode, clacks hence at his laptop. That gent nods. Black widow grabs loki's scept'r, but soft breaks into the forceth field, almost touching the tess'ract. ]

black widow: i can closeth t! can anybody heareth me? i can did shut the p'rtal down!

ext. Manhattan day

captain america: doth t!

iron sir (v. O. ): nay, waiteth!

captain america: stark, these things art still coming!

inside the suiteth

tony: i did get a nuke coming in, t's gonna bloweth in less than a minute. And i knoweth just wh're to putteth t. 

ext. Sky day

[iron sir catches up, anon cometh at the missile from behind. The missile speeds on. Iron sir grabs t from behind, gripping t tightly. With a palmy eff'rt, that gent wrenches the rocket off its course. Ste'ring t from behind, that gent accel'rates apace, flying straight up into sky, towards the p'rtal. ]

inside the suiteth

captain america (v. O. ): stark, thee knoweth yond's a one-way trippeth?

tony: (to jarvis) saveth the rest f'r returneth, j. 

jarvis: sir. Shalt i calleth misseth potts?

iron sir: thee might as well. 

int. Stark jet day

[pepper, 'long with h'r crew, watches on t. V. , in h'rr'r, the destruction in new york. On the table, h'r cell is vibrating, with tony's picture on t. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[back in the bridge, ev'ry single agent holds their breath as those gents too gaze iron sir flyeth up into the p'rtal. ]

ext. Sky day

[iron sir climbs high'r and high'r ov'r the city, gaining speedeth, suddenly flings himself through the p'rtal. Communications kicketh the bucket. The suiteth begins to freezeth. Tony looks in h'rr'r. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[ev'ry single agent cheers. Fury smiles. That gent tries to communicateth with tony. Nothing. ]

ext. Space

[we then seeth tony's h'rr'r. An armada. The black sky is did fill with what wilt beest ninety ships in a vague clust'r. Most of those folk hangeth still in the air. Some moveth swimmingly about. Iron sir lets wend of the missile. T whistles off into the blackness as iron sir idly falls backeth down the p'rtal's opening. The missile reaches the main ship. The main ship implodes, causing the entire armada to did burst into a sup'rnova, creating a spectacular heavenly displayeth. ]

ext. Manhattan day

[suddenly, all of the chitauri soldiers and chitauri leviathans keel ov'r and beginneth to shaketh, then stand ho. Those gents all falleth ov'r. The avengers behold up at their consultant, not sure if 't be true that gent'll maketh t through. ]

ext. Stark tower day

[still holding the scept'r in handeth, black widow shifts 'round, waiting. ]

black widow: cometh on, stark…

ext. Manhattan day

[th'r and cap seeth the sup'rnova coming towards those folk. Th'r nods to cap. ]

captain america: (to black widow) closeth t. 

ext. Stark tower day

[without hesitating, black widow pulls the scept'r out, the tesseract turns off its en'rgy beameth. The portal apace closes. A bawbling figure is did hurl backwards into the ope anon did close p'rtal. Iron sir. Plummeting to the earth. ]

ext. Manhattan day

captain america: (smiling) son of a caliver!

[tight on iron sir: that gent keeps falling. And falling. And falling. ]

ext. Manhattan day

thor: that gent's not slowing down. 

[th'r swings mjölnir 'round. Just as th'r flies up, the hulk snags iron sir out of the air, both crashing and sliding down a building. ]

ext. Bridge street day

[hulk throws iron sir off that gent. Th'r and cap runneth ov'r to that gent. Th'r rips off tony's helmet. That gent appears to beest dead. Those gents standeth 'round not sure. Then. The hulk yells in fury. The hurtling startles tony awaketh. [

tony: what the hell? what just hath happened? prithee bid me nobody did kiss me?

captain america: (a did beat) we wonneth. 

tony: good now. Ho. Good now. Valorous job, guys. Alloweth's just not cometh in tom'rrow. Alloweth's just taketh a day. Has't thee ev'r hath tried shawarma? th're's a shawarma joint about two blocks from h're. I knoweth not what t is, but i wanna tryeth t. 

thor: (looking up at stark toweth'r) we're not did finish yet. 

tony: and then shawarma aft'r. 

int. Stark penthouse day

[loki crawls onto the stair, in the same figure like a piece of the horror rag doll. That gent doth take a few breath'rs, senses someone is behind that gent. That gent turns to findeth the avengers staring at that gent, piss'd. ]

loki: if 't be true t's all the same to thee. I'll has't yond drinketh anon. 

[the hulk snorts at that gent. ]

weeks anon. 

int. Buckler analytical cubiculo day

[in tv news montage about the avengers, we seeth various rep'rts of what hath happened. Some people concur yond the aveng'rs didst valorous, protecting the city. Oth'rs believeth t wast their causeth. ]

fusty sir (stan lee): sup'rh'roes? in new y'rk? giveth me a breaketh!

senat'r boynton: these so hath called h'roes has't to beest did hold responsible f'r the destruction done to the city. This wast their square. Wh're art those gents anon?

waitress: what? yond this wast somehow their fault? captain am'rica did save mine own life. Wh'rev'r that gent is, wh'rev'r any of those folk art, i just wanna sayeth thanketh thee. 

ext. Central parketh day

[the aveng'rs taketh th'r and loki, who is't is handcuff'd and muzzled, to a block'd area. Th'r shakes hands with his team and gives selvig a hugeth. Tony opens the tess'ract's case. Bann'r doth take t out and places inside a glass tube, did hold by th'r. Th'r gives loki the oth'r endeth, who is't reluctantly doth take t. The asgardians leapeth into the en'rgy beameth. Gone. Then, one-by-one, the group splint'rs off, strolling into diff'rent directions. Bann'r climbs in with tony in his sp'rtscar. Steve rides hence in his harley. Natasha and clint climb backeth into buckler cars. Those gents all parteth. F'r anon. ]

int. Buckler analytical cubiculo day

[fury is facing once m're memb'rs of the ordinary security council. ]

ordinary security council #3: wh're art the aveng'rs?

nick fury: i'm not currently tracking their wh'reabouts. I'd sayeth those gents've did earn a leaveth of absence. 

ordinary security council #2: and the tess'ract?

nick fury: the tess'ract is wh're t belongs: out of our reacheth. 

ordinary security council #1: yond's not thy calleth. 

nick fury: i didn't maketh t. I just didn't argueth with the god yond didst. 

ordinary security council #1: so thee alloweth that gent taketh t and the war criminal, loki, who is't shouldst beest answ'ring f'r his crimes?

nick fury: oh, i bethink that gent shall beest. 

ordinary security council #1: i bethink not thee und'rstand what thee've did start. Letting the aveng'rs loose on this w'rld. Those gents're dang'rous. 

nick fury: those gents certes art. And the whole w'rld knoweth t. Ev'ry w'rld knoweth t. 

ordinary security council #1: wast yond the pointeth of all this? a statement?

nick fury: a gage. 

[fury walks out, towards the bridge. ]

int. Helicarrier bridge day

[fury and agent hill walketh togeth'r, toward the window looking out into the w'rld. ]

agent maria hill: sir, how doest t w'rk anon? those gents've gone their separateth ways, some quaint extremely far. We receiveth into a situation liketh this again, what happeneth then?

nick fury: those gents'll cometh backeth. 

agent maria hill: thee very much sure about yond?

nick fury: i am. 

agent maria hill: wherefore?

nick fury: because we'll needeth those folk to. 

[agent hill turns 'round. Fury looks out, smiling. ]

int. Stark penthouse day

[tony and pepper unveil a new designeth f'r stark tower. Camera pulls out, showing the lett'rs f'r "stark tower" has't been blown hence, and all yond remains is a giant a. ]

the oth'r: humans. Those gents art not the cow'ring wretches we w're did promise. Those gents standeth. Those gents art unruly, and th'ref're cannot beest did rule. To dare those folk is to court. Death. 

the endeth


End file.
